bade texting
by ChrysBadefab
Summary: Beck and jade texting after every episode of victorious. what are they saying when they talk in private?
1. pilot

pilot

Beck Oliver: Jade

Beck Oliver: C'mon just let me explain

Beck Oliver: you know it meant nothing.

Beck Oliver: JADE WILL YOU FUCKING ANSWER PLEASE? I'M WORRIED

Jade West:...

Beck Oliver: thank God! so will you let me explain?

Jade West: just say what you have to and get over with this.

Beck Oliver: I.just wanted you to know that I didn't do this to hurt you and

Jade West: and that you're an actor

Beck Oliver: Jade I really mean that. I don't like her. I love you

Jade West: Beck have you ever even tried to think about me? for example when you kissed her. did you think about me? about how I would react ?

Beck Oliver: Jade look...

Jade West: shut up! Do you know how much I cried about it? I'm sure you knew that it would hurt me but yet you did it anyways.

Beck Oliver: babe I don't want you crying over me. I'm an asshole, I know

Jade West: whatever beck.

Beck Oliver: Jade, tell me that you're not crying right now please..

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Beck Oliver: okay I'm coming over. I won't have you crying for something that stupid. be there in ten.

Jade West: tell me that you're not the one knocking my door right now

Beck Oliver: well...

Jade West: I won't let you in

Beck Oliver: to late, your mom let me. I'm coming upstairs.

Jade West: fuck you

Beck Oliver: Jade??

Jade West: what.

Beck Oliver: will you talk to me? I'm right beside you and you haven't said a word.

Jade West: I know

five minutes later

Beck Oliver: will you now?

Jade West: I never said that you could kiss me

Beck Oliver: but I did.

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: I love you.

Beck Oliver: and I'm really sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you

Jade West: okay but I still don't like her.

Beck Oliver: kay as long as you like me I'm fine with it.

Jade West:.I don't like you

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: I love you

Beck Oliver: awww. is Jadey being nice?

Jade West: don't push it. I'm still mad at you

Beck Oliver: but love me

Jade West: but love you

Beck Oliver: will you at least look at me now?

Jade West: yeah I will

hope you liked it. please review and let me know


	2. the bird scene

Jade West: I told you she wouldn't pass it at first.

Beck Oliver: I know

Jade West: She was soo insecure. not that she is that good at acting or anything.

Beck Oliver: YOU call TORI insecure? you are the one who is always jealous of every female breathing near me!

Jade West: Well I wouldn't be if you didn't flirt with them!

Beck Oliver:I DON'T!

Jade West: yeah like when you KISSED A GIRL IN FRONT OF ME

Beck Oliver : Jade we've talked about this

Jade West: whatever, I'm not in the mood to talk about this again. just don't do it again.

Beck Oliver: don't do what?

Jade West: don't kiss TORI again. promise me

Beck Oliver: kay

Jade West: beck seriously!

Beck Oliver: okay, Jade West I promise that add long as I'm alive I will never kiss tori again. kay babe?

Jade West: yeah...

Beck Oliver: oh c'mon not don't be moody

Jade West: Beck I don't think you understand how I feel about you flirting sound. especially in front of me.

Beck Oliver: it's not my fault that everyone likes me.

Jade West: beck seriously, do you know how upset I get afterwards?

Beck Oliver: baby how many times do I have to tell you? You are the one I want and love. I didn't knitter it hurt you So much.

Jade West: I know.. love you too

Beck Oliver: are we ok?

Jade West: we're great.

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: can you come here? now

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: what do you think?

Beck Oliver: babe you are always horny.

Jade West: shut up! I'm giving you a lifetime chance here!

Beck Oliver: I know. be there in five

Jade West: hurry cause I won't be waiting


	3. stage fighting

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Jade West: yeah?

Beck Oliver: is it true?

Jade West: I don't know what you're

talking about

Beck Oliver: Jade...

Jade West: okay yes

Beck Oliver: I just can't understand you jade. You made me be mean to tori!

Jade West: I know.

Beck Oliver: I told her to fuck off if she ever hurts you again. and a lot of other mean things.

Jade West: you know that this is what I'm living for right?

Beck Oliver: Jade that's serious. you were wrong and you know it.

Jade West: sorry

Beck Oliver: ...

Jade West: please don't be mad at me. you don't understand.

Beck Oliver: then enlighten me!

Jade West: I just wanted to to see what you would do.. ever since tori came everyone's been defending her.

Beck Oliver: Jade ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING

Jade West: DON'T YELL AT ME VIA TEXT. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. EVER SINCE SHE CAME EVERYTHING CHANGED. SHE STOLE EVERYTHING! MY FRIENDS! EVERY ROLE I AUDITION FOR! EVEN YOU.

Beck Oliver: JADE I don't want to hear this again! And

Beck Oliver: wait... you really feel like that? you never told me

Jade West:...

Beck Oliver: Jade c'mon. don't make me start again. you know the truth

Jade West: Beck I'm really not okay

Beck Oliver: why what's wrong??

Jade West: idk I'm just really dizzy

Beck Oliver: why, are you sick?

Beck Oliver: Jade?

oOoOoOOOOOoo

Beck Oliver: Babe please answer the phone I'm really worried right now

Beck Oliver: I called you 5 times

Jade West: I'm fine I just went to take a bath.

Beck Oliver: shit ! are you crazy? you scared the fuck out of me

Beck Oliver: you can't tell me you're dizzy and then disappearing! I thought you fainted or something

Jade West: sorry babe. I'm fine

Beck Oliver: You sure?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: did you eat?

Jade West: beck I wanna tell you something but please don't freak out.

Beck Oliver: I won't

Jade West: I'm five days late

Beck Oliver: to what ?

Jade West: five days late as in I HAVEN'T GOT MY PERIOD YET AND I'M FREAKING OUT

Beck Oliver: oh


	4. the birthweek song

Jade West: I missed you so much today

Jade West: you're really freaking out huh?

Jade West: beck please talk to me

Jade West: fuck, beck you're not the only one in shock here!

Jade West: please don't be such an asshole

Jade West: I'm fucking scared. you can't leave me all alone beck.

Beck Oliver: I'm here

Jade West:...

Beck Oliver: hey I'm really really sorry I didn't come to school today. I just needed some time by myself.

Jade West: nothing is sure yet, kay?

Jade West: and if it is true, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'm not weak I can make it on my own.

Beck Oliver: Jade in sorry if missing school made you think I would leave you.

Beck Oliver: Are you crazy babe? I love you more than anything! We are in this together. you'll never be alone as long as I'm alive

Jade West: I love you

Beck Oliver: I love you more

Jade West: okay I have an appointment with the doctor today. we will find out

Beck Oliver: want me to come with you?

Jade West: no, I'll go with Cat

Beck Oliver: okay then

Beck Oliver: call me as soon as you know

Jade West: I will

oOOOOOOOOoOOOOoOOOoo

Beck Oliver: Jade are you back?

Beck Oliver: it's Been 3 hours since you left.

Jade West: I'm back

Beck Oliver: And?

Jade West: and what?

Beck Oliver: Jade ARE YOU PREGNANT OR NOT

Jade West: don't yell at me!

Beck Oliver: Jade, sweetie, YOU ARE KILLING ME.

Jade West: magic word?

Beck Oliver: please please please PLEASE?

Jade West: no

Beck Oliver: Jade c'mon will you answer?! this is serious!

Jade West: NO

Beck Oliver: Jade I swear to god I'm so pissed right now. I'll come over

Jade West: ARE YOU DUMB? I'M SAYING NO, I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!

Beck Oliver: OH MY GOD.

Beck Oliver: my heart was about to come out of my chest!

Beck Oliver: shit baby. we are not going to become parents.

Jade West: yeah I know

Beck Oliver: babe, r u okay?

Jade West: yeah I just

Jade West: I'm still pretty shocked.

Jade West: I haven't move from my bed three last three hours

Jade West: I was crying until you made me smile again. thanks

Beck Oliver: oh baby, I want you to tell me if you feel bad. we've talked about this

Beck Oliver: how exactly did I make you smile??

Jade West: by being such an idiot.

Beck Oliver: lmao anything for my queen!

Jade West: don't be cheesy

Beck Oliver: kay

Jade West: okay, you can be a little

Beck Oliver: I love you more than anything. I truly mean that

Jade West: love you too.

Beck Oliver : let's just be more careful next time.

Jade West: you won't have it for a long time after this! I'm still trying to realize it

Beck Oliver: oh I know the feeling


	5. Jade dumps Beck

*Beginning of the episode*

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Beck Oliver: I can't believe you still mad at me over such a stupid thing!

Beck Oliver: I should be the one not talking to you!

Jade West: Oh really?! and why's that?

Beck Oliver: YOU THREW A ROCK AT ME

Jade West: Oh do your saying that me throwing a rock at you is worse than you cheating on me?

Beck Oliver: I did NOT CHEAT ON YOU

Jade West: oh so now I'm delusional?

Beck Oliver: I didn't say that!

Beck Oliver: look can you stop? I'm going to school. want me to pick you up?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I guess that's a no

Beck Oliver: kay then see you there

After the breakup

Beck Oliver: you're being ridiculous!

Jade West: I don't care

Beck Oliver: oh my god jade! you are such a

Jade West: I am such a what?

Beck Oliver: forget it maybe it's better that way.

Jade West: oh so now you're happy I broke up with you!

Jade West: Beck?

Three hours later

Jade West: beck?

Jade West: look I'm really sorry. I know I was acting bitchy the whole day

Jade West: don't ignore me!

Beck Oliver: Jade it was getting real tiring.

Jade West: so you don't wanna get back together

Beck Oliver: tbh no

Jade West: oh okay then

Jade West: don't think that I'm desperate for it. I just wanted to test you

After the end of the episode

Beck Oliver: so you just wanted to test me

Jade West: shut up!

Beck Oliver: you know you loooooove me

Jade West: I've showed you enough love today, haven't I ?

Beck Oliver: you mean that you let a dog almost kill my dad?

Jade West: Beck! You know it was an accident

Jade West: and I mean afterwards. you seemed having fun

Beck Oliver: you too!

Jade West: guess it was good

Beck Oliver: our after-a-fight sex is always better than the regular one

Jade West: so you're saying that I'm not good at sex.

Beck Oliver: no that's not what I said

Jade West: so I usually suck but yesterday I got lucky?

Beck Oliver: you do suck ;)

Jade West: oh my god you are disgusting.

Beck Oliver: you'd know better

Jade West: will you stop with the sex jokes?

Beck Oliver: never

Jade West: I'm bored

Beck Oliver: oh so you're saying that I'm boring?!

Jade West: I don't act like that

Beck Oliver: so I'm delusional?

Jade West: shut up

Jade West: I just miss holding you. everything is boring when you're not here

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Jade West: what? is it too cheesy?

Beck Oliver: I'm just smiling on my screen like an idiot and my mom is looking at me smirking

Beck Oliver: I love jade -in love- west

Jade West: okay now I wanna puke

Beck Oliver: you know you like it

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: I am the light on your darkest days, the rainbow over your sky, the blue in your ocean

Jade West: STOP

Beck Oliver: heh don't worry, you're the light on my dark too

Jade West: more like the dark on your light

Beck Oliver: whatever, you light up my world! is that good enough for miss west?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: so I have you smiling now?

Jade West: can you come over

Beck Oliver: it's 2:00! Everyone must be sleeping there

Jade West: exactly

Jade West: c'mon we'll be quite

Beck Oliver: hire can I say no to you?, I'll be there in ten

Jade West: bring my bra, I forgot it under your bed

Beck Oliver: hahaha sure


	6. tori the zombie

Beck Oliver: jade don't act so childish

Jade West: Why does she have to get every role I want!

Beck Oliver: babe it's I really don't know why he chooses her over you

Jade West: well I can explain it to you! cause she's , nice, friendly, thin and pretty

Beck Oliver: so?

Jade West: so?? so she gets everything

Beck Oliver: I still don't see why you don't get these roles

Jade West: I just told you!

Beck Oliver: Baby, you might not be nice or friendly but you're everything else

Jade West: c'mon beck! We both know she's prettier and thinner than me

Beck Oliver: Jade is this for real??? You are the prettiest girl on the whole school!

Jade West: your flattering me but it's a lie. She is perfect, thin, tall and has amazing cheekbones.

Beck Oliver: So you're saying you're fat?

Jade West: well it seems like it

Beck Oliver: YOU ARE THE SEXIEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET. you are amazingamazing! hire can you not see it?

Jade West: Stop trying to make me feel good

Beck Oliver: How can I make you understand?? everyone would be lucky to have you but I'm the luckiest guy in the world

Jade West: well you are lucky

Beck Oliver: I am! you know what I also am?

Jade West: what

Beck Oliver: horny as hell

Jade West: Jesus

Beck Oliver: I was just think of your body and you know how this goes

Jade West: please tell me your hands is not in your pants

Beck Oliver: well you want pic?

Jade West: NO!

Beck Oliver: please come over??

Jade West: ugh okay


	7. Robbarazzi

Thanks so much for your reviews! I look forward on reading more and please let me know of there's anything you really want to see!

this chapter is short cause I need to hurry a lot! ( school starts on two days so I won't be able to upload a lot)

also I'm really really really sorry for the typos

Jade West: IM THING TO KILL HIM

Jade West: HE IS A DEAD MAN

Beck Oliver: It's not that important, you need to relax

Jade West: HE HEARD US TALKING IN YOUR CAR.

Jade West: HE EVEN SAID WE'RE BREAKING UP!

Beck Oliver: well...

Jade West: NOT FUNNY DUDE

Beck Oliver: love you

Jade West: who doesn't?

Beck Oliver: I see your point

Beck Oliver: thanks for coming over yesterday

Jade West: I know I'm a saint

Beck Oliver: you are more like the devil. as far as I remember at least ;)

Jade West: okay I've had enough of your crazy teenage hormones

Beck Oliver: uh uh as far as I remember, you were asking for more ;)

Jade West: yeah cause you were not enough

Beck Oliver: really??

Jade West: kidding

Beck Oliver: ohh. I see what you did there

Jade West: I'm pregnant

Beck Oliver: WHAT

Jade West: kidding

Beck Oliver: OKAY I GET THAT I WAS AN ASS BUT THIS TAKES IT TO ANOTHER LEVEL

Jade West: yeah I don't care

Beck Oliver: someone's moody

Jade West: YOU THINK?

Jade West: I just want to be with you

and no one else

Beck Oliver: oh baby

Jade West: really! I just want to hear YOU saying you love me

Beck Oliver: I love you I LOVE YOU I FUCKING LIVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING

Jade West: thank you. love you too

Beck Oliver: :D

Jade West: I'm hungry

Beck Oliver: me too!

Jade West: and it's hard to walk so I'm just laying

Beck Oliver: was I that hard yesterday?

Jade West: no idiot! I had my first gym class after 6 months

Beck Oliver: hah can't blame me for asking! I was really rough.

Jade West: okay I'll go to sleep. the plan to stop Robbie is for tomorrow morning?

Beck Oliver: yeah

Jade West: kay I'll bring my camera.

Beck Oliver: have the sweetest dreams ever!

Jade West: good night

Beck Oliver: night night


	8. survival of the hottest

Beck Oliver: you got in?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: so you're in your room?

Jade West: yeah why?

Beck Oliver: you sure that nothing's tripping on you?

Jade West: NEVER SPEAK OF IT

Beck Oliver: c'mon don't get mad cause you know you might rise tember and then you'll start being all sweaty.

Jade West: Beck I'll kill you

Beck Oliver: it's okay I'm already dying for you :) :)

Jade West: aww shut up

Beck Oliver: did you have fun today?

Jade West: ugh it was fine I guess

Beck Oliver: I noticed that you Andre had some fun together

Jade West: what do you mean?

Beck Oliver: you never yelled at him!

Jade West: ah... that's what you wanted me to do all the time, so aren't you happy?

Beck Oliver: I am

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: NO! It's driving me crazy!!! stop acting like you like him and stop smiling around him. Really!

Jade West: you can't tell me what to do!

Beck Oliver: Jade really! It's getting on my nerves

Jade West: awww aren't you sweet when you're jealous.

Beck Oliver: IT'S NOT RIGHT! I SEE THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU!! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND. HE SHOULDN'T MAKE A MOVE ON MY GIRL! IT'S THE RULES

Jade West: oh my god he didn't make a move! I was just being nice around your friends

Beck Oliver: you were still mean to tori

Jade West: she doesn't count

Beck Oliver: Why

Jade West: CAUSE I HATE HER!

Beck Oliver: okay I won't even start this conversation

Jade West: the best thing you can do

Beck Oliver: Jade I really liked your bikini. it really suited you.

Jade West: no I looked fat

Beck Oliver: HOW?

Jade West: did you see Tori?? or cat?

Beck Oliver: babe tori was like an anorexic

Jade West: that's what boys like

Beck Oliver: did I seem like not liking you yesterday? believe me, most guys prefer your body over hers

Jade West: yeah but she's like a model

Beck Oliver: I love your body.

Jade West: and what do you love about it?

Beck Oliver: well I can start describing but that will take a looooot of time

Jade West: I have a lot of time

Beck Oliver: well I like kissing you

Jade West: where?

Beck Oliver: everywhere

Jade West: be more specific?

Beck Oliver: you want me to come over and show you

Jade West: well, that works


	9. WiFi in the sky (09-08 07:01:30)

Jade West: I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE

Beck Oliver: love you too

Jade West: DO YOU KNOW THAT WHILE I WAS LEAVING YOUR RV THE LITTLE CHEERLEADER ASKED ME IF I WAS OKAY?

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: cause she heard me screaming

Beck Oliver: oh when we were fighting.

Jade West: NO

Beck Oliver: no what?

Jade West: no when we were fighting! She heard me scream your name and she thought you were hurting me

Beck Oliver: LOLOLOLOLOL

Jade West: And then she said that I had marks on my neck. And I told her everything's okay and left

Beck Oliver: well you were the one screaming my name so blame yourself

Jade West: Fuck you

Beck Oliver: not without my baby

Jade West: you better mean me

Beck Oliver: who else

Jade West: I still don't understand how we ended up having sex

Beck Oliver: I do. It's what we always do, remember?

Jade West: yeah but I was mad at you and you at me

Beck Oliver: I wasn't mad at you. I just wanted to tease you.

Jade West: did I mentioned that I hate you?

Beck Oliver: yeah, a lot

Jade West: good

Beck Oliver: did I mentioned that I'm in love?

Jade West: yeah a lot

Beck Oliver: good

Jade West: OKAY I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO

Beck Oliver: oh who said that I was in love with you

Jade West: asshole

Beck Oliver: :D :D c'mon it's funny

Beck Oliver: Babyyyyy

Beck Oliver: Don't be mad it was just a joke

Beck Oliver: I'M IN LOVE WITH JADE WEST

Beck Oliver: I uploaded this on the slap. are we even?

Jade West: ugh okay

Beck Oliver: great


	10. Beck's big break ( the right one)

Jade West: was It necessary?

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: hugging her

Beck Oliver: she helped me get my part back!

Jade West: well she was the reason of losing it in the first place!

Beck Oliver: maybe you're right

Jade West: YOU MIGHT THINK I'M CRAZY! THAT I'M LOST AND FOOLISH LEAVING YOU BEHIND

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: the lyrics from Miley Cyrus' song " maybe you're right"

Beck Oliver: you seem in a good mood

Jade West: well my boyfriend got a role in the big screen and I'm happy

Beck Oliver: awwww I love my supportive girlfriend

Jade West: I'm sure you do

Beck Oliver: and sorry about the hug, I knew that it would upset you but I did it

Jade West: It's fine, I trust you

Beck Oliver: I love it when you're all romantic

Jade West: yeah don't get used to it.

Beck Oliver: can I kiss you?

Jade West: it's kind of impossible right now

Beck Oliver: I want you make children with you

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: jade?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: c'mon don't leave me on read. maybe not now but someday! DON'T tell me you never think about our future

Jade West: I don't! I don't even know what I'm gonna wear tomorrow

Beck Oliver: I don't know the future but whatever it is I want you to be part of it

Jade West: I don't want children

Beck Oliver: you don't want now but what about 10 years later???

Jade West: I don't know

Beck Oliver: c'mon just think of a little bonnie and clyde

Jade West: in not going to name my babies bonnie and clyde

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: I won't let baby girl and her big brother get disrespected like this

Beck Oliver: big brother?

Jade West: of course! one boy first and then a girl who's NOT named bonnie

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Jade West: what

Beck Oliver: you've been actually thinking about this! YOU WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH ME

Jade West: NO I DON'T. I NEVER said that

Beck Oliver: SOMEONE WANTS TO SPEND THE REST OF THEIR LIFE WITH ME

Jade West: ugh maybe

Beck Oliver: someday I will propose to you

Jade West: don't be cheesy

Beck Oliver: okay but just know that you made me happy

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: yeah! that's the best thing you could ever say to me

Jade West: I'm the best girlfriend, you know

Beck Oliver: in sure you'll be a perfect wife

Jade West: perfect wife??? like what? you want me too stay home all day taking care of your kids?? THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL ON LIKE EVERY LEVEL

Beck Oliver: I never said that

Jade West: HOW dumb do you think I am?? I can see through your words mr "I AM A SEXIST PIG"

Beck Oliver: me???? YOU KNOW YOU'RE DYING TO BE MRS OLIVER

Jade West: NO THANKS I'LL KEEP MY BEAUTIFUL NAME

Beck Oliver: I love this

Jade West: what?? we're fighting right now

Beck Oliver: It's just like... Like we are 100% sure we'll be together forever.

Jade West: well I am...

Beck Oliver: me too

Jade West: uh I've had enough of cheesiness

Beck Oliver: love you

Jade West: whatever


	11. the great ping-pong scam

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! y'all make me so happy!! Please leave more and let me know if you like where this is going or if you want me to change something_

 ** _this chapter could be rated M_** ** _-_** ** _-_**

Jade West: I saw you

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: I saw you smiling when tori touched my arm

Beck Oliver: I don't know what's you're talking about

Jade West: when she was singing in MY dress

Beck Oliver: oh. Admit it, it was kinda funny

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: jade you were the one who never informed her to wear something nice

Jade West: I'm angry at you.

Beck Oliver: you're always angry at me

Jade West: I KNOW

Beck Oliver: I just found adorable that you were pouting the whole time. it's called karma

Jade West: I DID NOTHING BAD

Beck Oliver: of course you didn't

Jade West: shut up

Beck Oliver: you know I want you to come over

Jade West: I can't I'm at dinner with those idiots who call themselfs my family

Beck Oliver: but I'm horny

Jade West: ugh you have my photos

Beck Oliver: will you talk to me?

Jade West: what? sexting??

Beck Oliver: yeah

Jade West: wow you didn't seem like that kind of guy

Beck Oliver: what kind of guy?

Jade West: sinjin kind of guy

Beck Oliver: Does Sinjin even know what sex is

Jade West: oh he does! believe me! the other day he send me a text and I cringed so hard! Imagine sinjin horny

Beck Oliver: He sent YOU a message while he was horny????

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: WHAT DID HE SAY?

Jade West: wait, I'll copy paste it.

Jade West: Hey jade I had to drink cause I don't have the courage to talk to you like this. I want to fuck you So hard. your body is amazing and my friend and I think about you naked all the time. I don't know why but I have a feeling that beck is too small for you. I want to fill your tight pussy. and your boobs are so big! I just want to touch you!! Is that to much?

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Beck Oliver: you're kidding, right??

Beck Oliver: I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM

Beck Oliver: JADE

Jade West: What?

Beck Oliver: What did you answer to this creep???

Jade West: what could I possibly answer to him??

Beck Oliver: SEND ME A SCREENSHOT NOW

Jade West: you don't seriously think I'm cheating at you with sinjin!

Beck Oliver: Just tell me what you answered

Jade West: I told him to fuck off and that I will never let him touch me and that you're big enough for me

Beck Oliver: good

Jade West: oh my god seriously! just think of him fucking me

Beck Oliver: No

Jade West: and more kissing him and moaning his name.

Beck Oliver: Jade stop. it's not funny

Jade West: It's gross

Beck Oliver: I can't stand thinking you like this with anyone else. even sinjin

Jade West: I love it when you act like this

Beck Oliver: like what

Jade West: like protective jealous boyfriend. Sinjin was just drunk

Beck Oliver: yeah wait till I see him in school tomorrow

Jade West: ugh what about this sexting www were talking about?

Beck Oliver: the moment you mentioned Sinjin it all disappeared

Jade West: what about my needs?

Beck Oliver: I thought you were at dinner dinner family

Jade West: so?

Beck Oliver: anyway come to the rv any time you're finished. just to remind you that I'm not small

Jade West: you're not

Beck Oliver: I know


	12. Cat's new boyfriend

Jade West: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck

Beck Oliver: what

Jade West: I wanna puke

Beck Oliver: I know, I'm worse babe

Jade West: ugh why did we have to do this

Beck Oliver: so we can have softer feet.

Jade West: why are we so stupid. it's your fault

Beck Oliver: How can it be my fault?!

Jade West: ugh never mind

Beck Oliver: okay

Jade West: got home quickly?

Beck Oliver: yeah and sorry for leaving you alone. my mom was in hurry

Jade West: nah it's okay

Beck Oliver: did you're mom come quickly too pick you up?

Jade West: no, I waited three hours after you left

Beck Oliver: oh baby I'm sorry. if I knew I would tell my mom to pick you up too

Jade West: no problem

Beck Oliver: Do you feel better??

Jade West: fuck Me

Beck Oliver: I'm not in the mood babe, I'm really sick

Jade West: I don't mean it like that!

Beck Oliver: ohh I see. sorry it must be the medicine

Beck Oliver: are you okay?

Jade West: no, I'm really dizzy beck

Beck Oliver: lay down babe. you might fall and get hurt

Jade West: you seem fine though

Beck Oliver: not that much. you were worse than me. I still don't get why they let you leave

Beck Oliver: wanna play a game?

Jade West: beck I'm not in the mood to talk. I really think that I should've stayed there

Beck Oliver: babe, why don't you go to sleep?

Jade West: I don't want to

Beck Oliver: okay but please don't stop sending me messages until your mom's home

Jade West: beck I'm so dizzy

Beck Oliver: you want me to come over?

Jade West: I don yudh. ehj

Beck Oliver: what?

Beck Oliver: jade are you okay?

Beck Oliver: It's not funny

Beck Oliver: I'm coming over

oOOooOoOo

Beck Oliver: Do you feel better?

Jade West: yeah I think so

Beck Oliver: You scared the shit out of me!

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: yeah! You stopped answering after you telling me you were dizzy

Jade West: ohh

Beck Oliver: and then I came to your house and saw you on the floor with blood all around you

Jade West: sorry babe

Beck Oliver: I thought I lost you

Jade West: not so easily

Beck Oliver: I told you that you might get hurt

Jade West: I know, thanks for driving me to the hospital

Beck Oliver: is your head better now?

Jade West: it hurts a little

Beck Oliver: shit babe, I'll make you feel better

Beck Oliver: did you tell the nurses that I want to sleep on the bed next to you?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: they were okay with it?

Jade West: I didn't ask them

Beck Oliver: of course you didn't

Jade West: what's taking you so long??

Beck Oliver: Well I was packing my things but then I got worried and thought to check on you aaaand now we're talking

Jade West: whatever. hurry, it scary in here

Beck Oliver: aww is my little princess scared?

Jade West: ew you're disgusting

Beck Oliver: you looooooove me

Jade West: hurry

Beck Oliver: be there in ten

Jade West: I'll be waiting

Beck Oliver: like you can do anything else


	13. freak the freak out

okay firstly, I REALLY REALLY love your reviews! You guys make my day! I can't wait to read more!

secondly, I had to write the previous chapter, three(!!!!) times because I was accidentally erasing it all the time and I thought I wouldn't be in the mood to write it but I always am! ( I just wanted to share how much I love this story and how much I enjoy reading reviews)

Let's get to the chapter

oOOOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoooOooo

after leaving karaoke dokie and jade and cat's song

Beck Oliver: that was hot

Jade West: what

Beck Oliver: you

Jade West: ohh you like it when you girls are fighting for you? *so SEXIST*

Beck Oliver: no, I like when my super talented girlfriend sings in front of me *So in love*

Jade West: good

Beck Oliver: tell me you love me

Jade West: ha no way

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: only if you say pretty pretty please

Beck Oliver: Jade I'm begging you to tell me you love me.

Jade West: Ily

Beck Oliver: seriously

Jade West: I love you

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: ugh you really gonna make me be cheesy?

Beck Oliver: Well I'm trying my best

Jade West: because I know you didn't let her touch you and you do care about my feelings

Beck Oliver: more general please

Jade West: cause your my other half. you're everything that the world believes I'm not. we complete each other

Beck Oliver: you are amazing

Jade West: thank you

Beck Oliver: jade I know you very well and I'm pretty sure that you won't let them win that easily.

Jade West: Well they were hitting on MY boyfriend so no, I won't

Beck Oliver: what's the plan?

Jade West: you'll find out soon. okay I'm ready, come to my house

Beck Oliver: Robbie and Andre are waiting for you girls for half an hour

Jade West: we were just fixing our make-up. c'mon we have to go to tori's

Beck Oliver: whoah this is the first time you want to see Tori so bad

Jade West: Well she can be useful sometimes

oOOOOOoOOooOoOOoOO

Jade West: Hey babe you can't leave

Tori's house I got you car keys.

Beck Oliver: you kidding right?

Jade West: Do you think I am?

Beck Oliver: jade I will not spend my Saturday night like this

Jade West: seems like you are

Beck Oliver: jade come back right now!

Jade West: don't be a baby

Beck Oliver: You stole my car keys!

Jade West: so?

Beck Oliver: jade I'm really mad

Jade West: oh c'mon just take care of Trina for a while

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I swear I'll make it up to you

Beck Oliver: how??

Jade West: you'll see tonight

Beck Oliver: my place?

Jade West: no, I know a better one

Beck Oliver: yours?

Jade West: no... the park

Beck Oliver: kidding?? three might Be people there

Jade West: exactly

Beck Oliver: you've always liked the idea of getting caught and I don't know why

Jade West: anyway you're in?

Beck Oliver: hell yeah!!

-


	14. rex dies

Beck Oliver: tell me that you left it at the hospital

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: that... thing

Jade West: oh... actually

Beck Oliver: c'mon jade is disgusting and they might need it.

Jade West: they won't need it

Jade West: I liked it and I kept it. end of story

Beck Oliver: you're so weird

Jade West: maybe

Beck Oliver: jade I want to eat

Beck Oliver: wanna join me?

Jade West: no I'm not hungry but what are you having?

Beck Oliver: uhhh, I'm thinking about chicken wings

Jade West: bring me some

Beck Oliver: but you just said you're not hungry

Jade West: just bring some

Beck Oliver: okay I'll go in a half hour

Jade West: faster!

Beck Oliver: that's it! you're joining me

Jade West: but I don't want toooooo

Beck Oliver: c'mon you can't leave me alone

Jade West: okay buy them and come over my place to eat together

Beck Oliver: okay

Jade West: but now

ooOOooOoOoOoOooooo

Beck Oliver: you can't be seriously mad at me!

Jade West: Well I am!

Beck Oliver: open your bedroom door now

Jade West: no

Beck Oliver: jade how could I know that you wanted spicy??

Jade West: you know I like it spicy

Beck Oliver: ugh jade what do you want me to do ? I bought it now

Jade West: go buy spicy chicken wings

Beck Oliver: really?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: you want me to go to the store which is 15 minutes by foot AGAIN to buy you now??

Jade West: sounds like a plan

Beck Oliver: jade you eat what I bought or I'm leaving

Jade West: okay bye then

Beck Oliver: YOU NEVER EAT SPICY

Jade West: I know but I want to now

Beck Oliver: fuck this

Jade West: you're leaving???

Beck Oliver: uh yeah??? you locked me out of your room!

Jade West: come back now!

Beck Oliver: no

Jade West: so you're breaking up with me?

Beck Oliver: what!?

Jade West: I can see it

Beck Oliver : Open your door now!

Jade West: ugh okay

Beck Oliver:

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I see you

Jade West: I see you too

Beck Oliver: Well we so texting and talk to each other?

Jade West: sounds good


	15. The Diddly-Bops

Jade West: I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT FUCKING HATE IT AND IT DOESN'T WORTH IT

Beck Oliver: I know, couldn't agree more

Jade West: and why did I have to be the hamburger?? am I fat?

Beck Oliver: lol no you're not

Jade West: I couldn't even fit my boobs in it

Beck Oliver: REALLY??

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: I bet tori or cat would fit theirs

Jade West: so they're thin and I'm fat, or are you starting at tori's boobs?

Beck Oliver: nooo you just have a great boob size. a man's dream

Jade West: I'm flattered?

Beck Oliver: should be

Jade West: ughh...A BOY ASKED ME TO GIVE HIM AN AUTOGRAPH

Beck Oliver: Jade...

Beck Oliver: what did you write to him?

Jade West: what do you mean

Beck Oliver: just say it

Jade West: okay... I wrote: FUCK OFF

Beck Oliver: JADE!

Beck Oliver: he's a... kid

Jade West: ugh you have a thing with kids

Beck Oliver: I'm just polite

Jade West: I'm hungry

Beck Oliver: yeah in not buying you anything after last time

Jade West: just an ice cream pleaseyyy

Beck Oliver: is that jade west in talking to?

Jade West: yeah! I'm just on my period and I'm desperate and in pain so please

Beck Oliver:oh baby I'm sorry, did you get anything for the pain?

Jade West:Yeah but it's not working

Beck Oliver: okay I'll bring you some

Jade West: thank you

Jade West: can you spend some time with me too? do you have any time?

Beck Oliver: you know, just my entire life

Jade West: omg I'm not okay!I even like your cheesy stuff


	16. wok star

Jade West: Beck

Beck Oliver: babe

Jade West: I'm happy

Beck Oliver: Really????

Beck Oliver: great! I'm happy you're happy

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: so he was nice to you?

Jade West: I've never seen him that happy before

Beck Oliver: your dad has always a straight face! even when you were born

Jade West: Nahh you can't read his face

Beck Oliver: and I don't want to

Jade West: BECK I'M SO HAPPY YOU CAN'T RELATE

Beck Oliver: your happy that I'm in a normal mood and not happy?

Jade West: EXCUSE ME BUT BE HAPPY FOR ME NOW

Beck Oliver: okay I should be mad at this but I can't be mad at you

Jade West: YOU'RE MAKING ME MORE HAPPY STOP IT

Beck Oliver: JADE WEST IS PURE HAPPINESS

Jade West: don't ruin it

Beck Oliver: how do you want us to celebrate you're your success??

Jade West: just you and me babe please

Beck Oliver: okay then

Jade West: oh shoot I already told my mom we would go eat together after 3 years

Beck Oliver: oh

Jade West: but you can come with us

Beck Oliver: sure?

Jade West: yeah

Jade West: so?

Beck Oliver: Well I'm in, but whatb are we going to eat?

Jade West: CHINESE

Beck Oliver: I'll pick you up at five

Jade West: see you

oOoOOoOoOlOol

Beck Oliver: okay I'm outside your house and I can see you

Beck Oliver: you're going to wear that?

Jade West: yeah, you don't like it?

Beck Oliver: are you kidding??? it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen

Jade West: Yeah I like black dresses

Beck Oliver: I'm hard

Jade West: shut up. I'll be out in two minutes

oOoOOooOooOooOoooOoOOoOOoO

Beck Oliver: Jade

Jade West: I'm not talking to you

Beck Oliver: you got home safe?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: good

Beck Oliver: look I'm sorry

Beck Oliver: it just hit me sang I couldn't stop myself

Jade West: YOU SENT HIM TO THE HOSPITAL IN FRONT OF MY MOM

Beck Oliver: HE GRABBED YOUR ASS! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? IN SHOCKED YOUR MOM DIDN'T TELL ME THANK YOU

Jade West: SHE IS AN ARTIST SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN VIOLENCE

Beck Oliver: oh c'mon jade I bet you would've done the same if not worse

Jade West: ugh I guess you're right

Beck Oliver: it's all your fault

Jade West: HOW IS IT MY FAULT

Beck Oliver: you're hot af and your dress was so tiny! I saw him starting at your ass when you dropped your purse

Jade West: THAT'S WHY YOU HUGGED ME?

Beck Oliver: obviously!

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: but I also love you

Beck Oliver: and btw jade he was looking hood and I thought u liked him

Jade West: lol

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I love you

Beck Oliver: I love you more

Jade West: prove it

Beck Oliver: how

Jade West: your place?

Beck Oliver: sure, I'll be waiting


	17. the wood

A.N first of all for those who don't understand when I write their names and they're not saying anything it mean they let it on read

Secondly thank you so much for every single review! I'm getting all excited when I see a notification for a review. please review this chapter too

love you xoxo

Beck Oliver: you know that that's not my fault right?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: okay tomorrow we'll go to the producers and you will see the truth

Beck Oliver: nothing happened between me and tori

Beck Oliver: please talk

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: babe let me know that you're fine and that you didn't do anything stupid. I know you're crying

Beck Oliver: I'll come over if you don't answer and won't leave till you let me see you

l

Jade West: k

Beck Oliver: thank you

Beck Oliver: so? I'm honest! Please don't be sad for something so stupid

Jade West: it's not stupid

Jade West: It's everything I've ever been afraid of

Beck Oliver: it's not true

Beck Oliver: okay I'll kick them asses if I see them again

Jade West: okay beck just stop

Jade West: we'll go ask them tomorrow

Jade West: just leave me alone till then

Beck Oliver: babe cat called me a minute ago and told me you're not okay

Beck Oliver: please don't take it seriously

Beck Oliver: it doesn't worth crying and thinking about it

Jade West: can you not talk to me until then?

Beck Oliver: you know I can't do that

Jade West: oh my god beck I WILL NOT KILL MYSELF FOR YOU

Beck Oliver: Jade your more sentimental than you think you are. overthinking could make you creat things that don't exist in your mind

Jade West: like?

Beck Oliver: like I don't love you

Beck Oliver: just keep talking to me... all night if you want

Jade West: And I'm repeating I WILL NOT KILL MYSELF FOR YOU

Beck Oliver: can I call you

Jade West: No

Beck Oliver: please

Jade West: No

Beck Oliver: Jade will you answer the goddam phone????

Beck Oliver: Jade...

Jade West: yeah I'm still here

Beck Oliver: what do you want me to do to feel better

Jade West: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

Beck Oliver: ugh okay

oOooOoOoOoooOoOOOOo

Beck Oliver: are we okay now?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: Jade I want you to believe me when I'm saying something

Jade West: Beck you don't know how I felt. I just couldn't believe you

Beck Oliver: No matter what you felt, I was being honest

Jade West: No matter what I felt?! well, what would you do if me and Andre had a conversation like this?

Beck Oliver: this conversation never happened

Jade West: that's what I saw! What would you do if you heard me saying to him that her makes me happy and you're not

Beck Oliver: it's not the same

Jade West: or telling him that I like kissing my whole body inch by inch

Beck Oliver: okay stop

Beck Oliver: I get it

Beck Oliver: I'm not mad at you, I just want us to be okay

Jade West: we're fine

Beck Oliver: great

Jade West:

Jade West: You know last night I dreamed that tori was being eaten by a purple giraffe

Beck Oliver: really?

Jade West: yeah and we were having sex on an empty cage in the zoo which turned out to be full of spiders and I freaked out and left

Beck Oliver: lolololol

Jade West: you were wild...you know, you could be a great Tarzan

Beck Oliver: be my Jane

Jade West: with pleasure


	18. A film by Dale squares

Jade West: you're not serious

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: you cannot possibly be serious

Beck Oliver: uuuuuhm... what did I do?

Jade West: WASHING CARS TO GET GIRLS' ATTENTION?? YOU THINK I WOULDN'T'VE KNOWN?

Beck Oliver: ugh look

Beck Oliver: it wasn't for me

Jade West: but?!

Beck Oliver: for Robbie

Beck Oliver: HE thought that girls would come to him, you know?

Jade West: he is gross

Jade West: AND YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE

Jade West: you know I freak out with these kind of things

Beck Oliver: I know, but why??

Jade West: ugh let me think... CAUSE EVERY GIRL WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU

Beck Oliver: but I chose you

Jade West: wow

Jade West: I was expecting you to say that "I'm the lucky one"

Beck Oliver: if there's anyone who's lucky, it's me

Beck Oliver: I'm just helping him babe

Jade West: whatever, Just don't have sex with anyone

Beck Oliver: I'll keep it in mind

Jade West: is he so desperate to get laid?

Beck Oliver: you know, he is a teenager

Jade West: okay if he has to drag you around all the time, he can fuck me and get over with it

Beck Oliver: ha I don't like him that much

Jade West: what do you mean?

Beck Oliver:I mean that if he makes a move on you I'll kick his ass

Jade West: what if I make a move on him ( which will never happen btw)

Beck Oliver: ugh I'm going to be really sad

Beck Oliver: that is not just about Robbie, but everyone

Beck Oliver: everyone is a thread

Jade West: my motto

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Beck Oliver: uhh can you come for a walk?

Jade West: I don't want to have sex

Beck Oliver: why?!

Jade West: cause I'm bored and hungry

Beck Oliver: what do you want to eat

Jade West: I don't know, a hot dog or something

Beck Oliver: I wanted you to have sausage too ;)

Jade West: are you twelve or what?

Beck Oliver: c'mon it was funny

Beck Oliver: ugh okay we'll go eat

Jade West: I'm not hungry

Beck Oliver: I will not even try to talk about it

Jade West: I'll just come over

Beck Oliver: but you didn't want to

Jade West: I changed my mind

Beck Oliver: I'm glad you did

 _Beck Oliver changed you name to: "Crazy babe"_

crazy babe: What kind of nickname is that

Beck Oliver: well...

Beck Oliver: you're my baby and you're crazy so...

crazy babe: should I get offended?

Beck Oliver: tbh no


	19. sleepover at sikowitz's

_the user "crazy babe" changed his name to_ _"Jade West"_ Beck Oliver: awww c'mon

Jade West: what did you do?

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: I left you with tori for A WHOLE NIGHT. You can't expect me not to freak out

Beck Oliver: You didn't leave me with tori but with officer podesko

Jade West: yeah but you lost which means, you broke character

Beck Oliver: that was after we slept. I woke up and she was right beside me so I asked her what time is it

Jade West: SHE WAS RIGHT BESIDE YOU?

Jade West: YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM?

Beck Oliver: No wait, we just fall asleep in the living room

Jade West: I'm about to scream

Beck Oliver: don't

Beck Oliver: I promise nothing happened

Jade West:

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver: shit babe I forgot, how's your hand?

Jade West: thanks for asking!

Beck Oliver: c'mon you started talking to me and I forgot

Beck Oliver: I was really worried.

Beck Oliver: it wasn't fair. you could've win this

Jade West: I know! it feels like I'm in a show and these shitty writers write everything for tori and they just wanted me out somehow

Beck Oliver: ohhh you think?

Beck Oliver: you've always been the one with the imagination in our relationship

Jade West: YEAH BUT WHAT DID YOU DO SO MANY HOURS TOGETHER?

Beck Oliver: acting

Jade West: I'm still wearing these ridiculous clothes

Beck Oliver: you looked hot in it

Jade West: I'm hot either way

Beck Oliver: I just want to have sex so bad

Jade West: but I don't want to

Beck Oliver: Jade c'mon

Jade West: I said no

Beck Oliver: why???

Beck Oliver: you are always not in the mood

Beck Oliver: I need you to give me a really good reason

Beck Oliver: Now

Jade West: I just don't want to

Beck Oliver: jade!

Jade West: beck

Beck Oliver: I'm waiting

Jade West: I'LL GO TO THE PSYCHOLOGIST TONIGHT

Beck Oliver: and?

Jade West: I just don't want to have sex the same day

Beck Oliver: that doesn't make sense

Beck Oliver: wait, what's the problem? did anything happen?

Jade West: women problems

Beck Oliver: you know you can tell me

Jade West: I can but I don't want to

Beck Oliver: why? it's it something serious?

Jade West: No it's nothing

Jade West: I'll be fine

Jade West: gtg now

Beck Oliver: let me know when you're finished


	20. beggin' on your knees

Jade West: hey

Beck Oliver: hey, everything's fine?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: wanna tell me about it?

Jade West: I already told you NO

Beck Oliver: Jade, I need you to tell me everything that bothers you if you want this to work

Jade West: ugh, I don't know

Beck Oliver: babe I'm not here only for sex

Beck Oliver: I'm your favorite person, remember?

Jade West: ugh beck! I know I'm gonna feel real bad about this

Beck Oliver: please don't

Jade West: okay... look I didn't know how to tell you this

Jade West: but

Beck Oliver: yeah?

Jade West: I believe that we might have a problem

Beck Oliver: what problem

Beck Oliver: hey you worry me

Jade West: swear that you won't get mad at me

Beck Oliver: I swear

Jade West: okay...

Jade West: Thor the last two months...everytime we have sex...

Beck Oliver: Yes??

Jade West: I've been thinking of Ryder

Beck Oliver: WHAT

Jade West: look don't freak out

Jade West: it's just...

Jade West: when I close my eyes, I see his face instead of yours

Beck Oliver: YOUR FUCKING KIDDING TIGHT?

Jade West: and behind him, is Andre who waits in the line

Beck Oliver: SO I'M THERE GIVING EVERYTHING AND YOU IMAGINE RYDER AND ANDRE????

Jade West: you said you wouldn't get mad!

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: I'm not

Jade West: yes you are!!

Jade West: just forget it! I talked about it and I'm fine now!

Beck Oliver: how do you know

Jade West: We found the cause

Beck Oliver: which is??

Jade West: it might be the size

Beck Oliver: YOU GOOTA BE KIDDING ME

Jade West: you're perfectly fine babe! but for some reason, my mind imagines theirs a lot bigger

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: Beck c'mon! I don't even like them

Beck Oliver TWO MONTHS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO PLEASE YOU

Jade West: it's not my fault okay??? and just to know I didn't go there just because of that

Beck Oliver: but?

Jade West: okay there's something you don't know

Beck Oliver: IS IT LIKE THE LAST ONE?

Jade West: beck lately I've been real bad

Beck Oliver: you seemed healthy to me

Jade West: I mean psychologically

Beck Oliver: oh babe I didn't see it

Beck Oliver: but why?

Jade West: ugh pretty much everything expect you, sucks

Jade West: anyways I tried something stupid which I'm fully aware of how stupid it was

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: don't tell me it's what I'm thinking

Jade West: I tried to cut my wrists

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Jade West: but I really regretted it!

Beck Oliver: Jade you have me here talking about everything else except that you tried to kill yourself????

Jade West: it's not like that

Jade West: I was just tired beck

Jade West: I just wanted to sleep... to get away for a while

Beck Oliver: baby...

Jade West: look, if you want to get out of this, it's totally fine!

Beck Oliver: I'm coming over

Jade West: why?

Beck Oliver: cause I wanna hug you and kiss you right now

Beck Oliver: and to let you know that I'm ALWAYS here

Beck Oliver: No matter what

Jade West: I love you so much

Beck Oliver: I love you more than you can imagine


	21. Beck falls for Tori

_A.N. A big thanks to Jerdan who's reviewing every single one of my chapters! I love your reviews! you're the best! ( I added Ryder because I wanted it to have some connection with the episode even though it didn't match at all :D)_ _you can find me on Twitter @Chrys_Smiler_ Jade West: you really did this?

Beck Oliver: Well yeah...she was not going to do it and that would ruin her career

Jade West: I can't locate your concern

Beck Oliver: SHE IS our friend

Jade West: yours*

Beck Oliver: what's with the mood today?

Jade West: what mood

Beck Oliver: first you push her off the 1st floor, then you talk like that to me

Jade West: I'm talking to you just like I'm taking to everybody else

Beck Oliver: exactly!

Beck Oliver: I'm not everybody else!

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: what did I do now?

Jade West: Oh my god you're so annoying!

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: you can't possibly be that stupid all the time

Beck Oliver: WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?

Jade West: Are you blind or something?

Beck Oliver: huh?

Jade West: DID YOU NOT SEE THAT I'VE DYED MY HAIR FOR AT LEAST A WEEK NOW???

Beck Oliver: of course I've seen it

Jade West: then why did you not tell me anything?

Beck Oliver: cause you don't like it when I notice things on you. Like when you had that pimple

Jade West: Ugh beck it's not the same!

Beck Oliver: how is it not the same??

Jade West: I DID A MAJOR CHANGE AT MY LOOKS AND I NEEDED YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIKED IT

Jade West: but Noooooo all you cared about was me yelling at you!

Beck Oliver: is it that serious?

Jade West: DAH! You are my fucking boyfriend!

Jade West: do you like it at least?

Beck Oliver: of course babe, I love it!

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: Yes! it suits you great

Jade West: COULDN'T YOU SAY THAT, A WEEK AGO?

Beck Oliver: what's the difference?

Jade West: I WAS SAD AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT CAUSE YOU NEVER BROUGHT IT UP

Beck Oliver: so you care that much for my opinion?

Jade West:No!

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I just wanted to hear what you have to say

Beck Oliver: I LOVE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. HEAD TO TOE

Jade West: nice

Beck Oliver: sorry I made you sad

Jade West: it's okay

Beck Oliver: you know I've really missed you... and your body

Jade West: beck are you sure?

Beck Oliver: Yes I am. it doesn't matter

Beck Oliver: you are the one that matters. you are the one that I want

Jade West: but I don't know if you'll like the scars

Beck Oliver: babe

Beck Oliver: I like everything about you and those scars are now part of yourself

Jade West: beck...

Beck Oliver: what

Jade West: I love you so much

Beck Oliver: how much

Jade West: as much as you love me

Beck Oliver: ooh that's a lot

Jade West: idk why I'm crying right now

Beck Oliver: you are?

Jade West: Yes

Beck Oliver: cause I'm too sweet?

Jade West: Well that too

Beck Oliver: what else

Jade West: beck I don't know how to tell you

Jade West: but I didn't tell you all the truth and I'm sorry.

Beck Oliver: what are you talking about?

Jade West: look the main reason I tried to do what I tried to do is that I'm dealing with some health issues.

Beck Oliver: what? why am I hearing about this now?

Jade West: I've been visiting a gynecologist and we ran some tests cause the doctor saw something

Beck Oliver: what do you mean by something?

Jade West: a tumor...

Jade West: but we don't know if it's dangerous yet

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: we'll have the results next week

Beck Oliver: my baby...

Jade West: beck can I call?

Beck Oliver: No, not now

Jade West: why?

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: I can't talk now

Jade West: Are you crying?

Jade West: beck I'm sorry

Jade West: that's why I didn't want to tell you

Beck Oliver: No baby you had to tell me!

Beck Oliver: I had to be the first to know that you even visited a doctor!

Jade West: don't get mad at me now!

Beck Oliver: how can I not????

Jade West: beck really! not now

Jade West: I'm so fucking scared

Beck Oliver: I'm sorry babe, I'm dumb. Everything will be alright, I promise

Jade West: I can't do this alone beck

Beck Oliver: who said that you're alone? whatever it is, we will beat it together

Beck Oliver: like we always did, right?

Jade West:

Jade West: right...


	22. Ice cream for Keha

Jade West: Hey

Beck Oliver: you have the results?

Jade West: they won't give it to me!

Beck Oliver: why???

Jade West: it has to be my mom

Beck Oliver: shit. where is she, now?

Jade West: Tennessee!

Beck Oliver: fuck! she'll be back soon?

Jade West: yeah tomorrow

Beck Oliver: okay

Beck Oliver: okay, in sure everything is fine

Beck Oliver: don't be nervous

Jade West: I'm not...

Jade West: anyways, we'll go to tori's?

Beck Oliver: yeah

Beck Oliver: be there in ten

oOOoOOoOoOoOoOOOOooooOooOo

Beck Oliver: What?

Beck Oliver: c'mon you haven't text me since I left you at your house

Beck Oliver: jade

Jade West: yeah I'm not dead by my illness yet if that's what you're afraid of!

Beck Oliver: jade! stop talking like that!

Beck Oliver: you won't die!

Jade West: whatever! What do you want

Beck Oliver: What happened

Jade West: ooh, I don't know! maybe you were acting like an asshole again?

Beck Oliver: I want trying to be mean!

Jade West: I told you to not push it!

Beck Oliver: you didn't have to help if you didn't want to!

Jade West: WELL I HADN'T ANYTHING ELSE TO DO!

Beck Oliver: yeah SUCKS TO BE YOU

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: WHAT?

Beck Oliver: STOP ACTING OFFENDED AND ANSWER

Jade West: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT? I DIDN'T WANT TO GO AND SPEND MY, MAYBE, LAST HOURS BY CLEANING OFF ICE CREAM CUPS! I JUST WANTED YO

TO DISTRACT MY MIND! YOU WANTED TO GO AND I WANT TOO

Jade West: and just to know, I'm fully aware that it sucks to be me!

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: jade I'm sorry

Beck Oliver: I went to far with it... I forgot

Jade West: You forgot what? that I might be dying and I just wanna spend time with you??

Beck Oliver: you're not dying!

Beck Oliver: don't EVER say this again

Jade West: How the fuck do you know, beck?

Beck Oliver: cause I do

Beck Oliver: you can't leave me

Beck Oliver: and you won't

Jade West: babe

Beck Oliver: We need to get these results

Beck Oliver: asap

Jade West: I know but iI can't look at it

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: cause I'm scared!

Beck Oliver: we'll be together

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: of course

Jade West: thanks

Beck Oliver: jade?

Jade West: yeah?

Beck Oliver: do you want to come over?

Jade West: what, you want to...

Beck Oliver: Yes! I've missed you

Jade West: but is it right?

Beck Oliver: OF COURSE IT'S RIGHT . YOU'RE PERFECTLY FINE

Beck Oliver: come over?

Jade West: hell yeah

Beck Oliver: see ya JJ

Jade West: be there in two, Becky


	23. Tori's gets stuck

Jade West: I went to the hospital

Beck Oliver: why???

Jade West: we'll a lot happened with tori and Robbie and anyways I managed to find some time to get the results with my mom

Beck Oliver: oh that's great

Jade West: um... May I ask where were you today?

Beck Oliver: Babe I didn't have the time to tell you, it happened really fast

Beck Oliver: I had to go with my parents tutu my grandma's she's really sick

Jade West: beck! We said we'd open the results together

Beck Oliver: isn't your mom there?

Jade West: she can't read it either

Beck Oliver: babe I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice

Jade West: and what an I going to do now? I gotta know

Beck Oliver:b okay read it and send me the results

Beck Oliver: whatever it is we will beat it

Jade West: ugh okay

Jade West: I'm opening the folder

Beck Oliver: okay

Jade West: I have it in my hands

Jade West: I'm going to read it...

Jade West: now

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: you read it?

Beck Oliver: jade?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: is everything okay?

Jade West: Beck

Beck Oliver: what?

Beck Oliver: what is it babe?

Jade West: Uh...it's

Jade West: the good kind

Jade West: it's not dangerous

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Beck Oliver: I love you so much

Jade West: beck I want to cry

Beck Oliver: then cry

Beck Oliver: I Wanda cry too

Jade West: then cry too

Beck Oliver: I wish I was there with you babe

Jade West: I wanna hug you

Beck Oliver: okay I can't stop crying

Jade West: yeah I know

Jade West: me neither

Jade West: we're pathetic

Beck Oliver: nah we're just happy

Jade West: when Will you be back?

Beck Oliver: tonight

Beck Oliver: I'll come straight to your place

Jade West: okay now I'm cheered up

Jade West:.I wanna have sex

Beck Oliver: are you serious? we were freaking a minute ago.

Jade West: please let me fuck you tonight

Beck Oliver: :D :D that's the jade I know

Beck Oliver: you change mood easily

Jade West: I'M A HEALTHY HORNY TEENAGE GIRL AND I NEED SOME COMFORT

Beck Oliver: that's kinda hot

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: just don't lose it till tonight


	24. the prom wrecker

Jade West: I'M GOING TO KILL HER

Beck Oliver: jade it's not get fault

Jade West: YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS

Beck Oliver: okay maybe it is

Jade West: WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO IT THEN?

Beck Oliver : I don't know jade. did you talk to her?

Jade West: YES AND SHE SAID NO

Beck Oliver: Jade it's okay

Beck Oliver: want me to talk to her?

Jade West: why? but of course she will do anything her crush want her to do

Beck Oliver: shut up I'm tryna help

Beck Oliver: just don't do anything stupid

Jade West: fuck you

Jade West: little polite cunt

Beck Oliver: language!

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver: You've been acting rude

Jade West: are we going to play this game again?

Beck Oliver: yes

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver: start

Jade West: I'm really sorry if I acted rude. I beg for your forgiveness

Beck Oliver: I don't know...

Jade West: please

Beck Oliver: just because you are beautiful as hell

Jade West: awww that's sweet

Beck Oliver: yeah I'm like candy

Jade West: you have nice hair

Beck Oliver: awww

Beck Oliver: you always know what to say

Jade West: in happy

Beck Oliver: I'm happy too


	25. locked up!

Beck Oliver: you got home?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: sorry for not driving you there myself, but my mom wouldn't let me leave

Jade West: that's alright.

Jade West: lucky you, my mom didn't even show up

Beck Oliver: but she was working. I bet she would be there if she could

Jade West: you kidding? her daughter got imprisoned in a foreign land and she didn't even call!

Beck Oliver: just don't think about her

Beck Oliver: she doesn't appreciate you

Jade West: ugh whatever

Beck Oliver: wanna hug me right now?

Jade West: tbh yes. But you're not here

Beck Oliver: I whould come but I'm really tired

Jade West: me too. my head hurts

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: a big lady pushed me and I fall down

Beck Oliver: when??

Jade West: back in the prison

Beck Oliver: shit! are you alright? why didn't you call me?

Jade West: Well mainly because you were behind a cell?

Beck Oliver: rright, just lay down

Jade West: I don't wanna

Beck Oliver: you remember what happened the last time that I asked you to lay down and you didn't?

Jade West: okay.

Beck Oliver: good girl

Jade West: I'm not a dog

Beck Oliver: Jesus

Jade West: what, you think you can treat

me like one?

Beck Oliver: jadey

Beck Oliver: drip being paranoid. thank you

Jade West: SHUTUP

Beck Oliver: omg you think you can treat me like garbage? so sexist of you

Jade West: YOU'RE ABUSIVE

Beck Oliver: so just like all men, I'm just a pig?

Jade West: okay you won

Beck Oliver: okay go sleep cause I have a surprise for you tomorrow

Jade West: what is it?

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: is it a present?

Beck Oliver: Well, in a way

Jade West: tell me

Beck Oliver: tomorrow

Jade West: you can't just mention it and not telling me what it is. that's a torture

Beck Oliver: aww poor you

Jade West: FU

Beck Oliver: gn :) :)

Jade West: ..


	26. helen back again ( re-upload)

_Group chat_ Robbie Shapiro: OKAY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT TOO?

Cat Valentine: yeah

Tori Vega: a lot!

Jade West: I'm good at everything

Beck Oliver: tbh no

Jade West: No as no you're not good in anything???

Beck Oliver: I was answering Robbie's question!

Jade West: what's with the attitude

Beck Oliver: WHAT ATTIDUTE

Cat Valentine: stop fightin

Andre Harris: yeah guys, not cool

Beck Oliver: sorry

Jade West: what's the matter with all of you anyways?

Tori Vega: oh I don't know.. MAYBE WE MIGHT GET KICKED OFF THE SCHOOL????

Jade West: oh yeah I forgot, you are talentless

Beck Oliver: Jade!

Tori Vega: it's okay

Beck Oliver: No it's not! stop acting like a bitch

Jade West: I told you that I don't want you to call me that!

Beck Oliver: stop acting like one then!

Beck Oliver: why do you always have to make me feel bad for being with you in public?

Jade West: nobody asked you to do it!

Beck Oliver: yeah you know it kinda goes with being with you

Jade West: what do you mean?

Beck Oliver: I mean that if we're having sex I have to present you as my girlfriend!

Tori Vega: Beck!

Cat Valentine: oh my god

Jade West: so that's what our relationship is all about?

Andre Harris: ouch

Beck Oliver: you know I didn't mean it like that

Jade West: you could have said it earlier! You could come and say: hey I just wanna fuck you and pretend I like and love you so I will have your pussy without hearing you winning

Beck Oliver: jade I never said this

Robbie Shapiro: you kinda did

Tori Vega: Robbie!

Beck Oliver: you know I love you! this is just stupid

Jade West: that's funny cause I don't think that when you love someone you hurt them like this almost every single day

Jade West: now fuck off

 _Jade West went offline_

Beck Oliver: shit

Andre Harris: dude

Cat Valentine: Beck why we're you so mean? imma call jadey

Tori Vega: Dude that was messed up

Cat Valentine: she is not answering

Beck Oliver: try to call her again please

Robbie Shapiro: why don't you try?

Beck Oliver: cause she won't answer mine

Andre Harris: why we're you like this?

Beck Oliver: I was just nervous and it came out on her. I don't even believe the shit I said

Tori Vega: Well, have fun explaining that

Beck Oliver: so all I ever do is make Her unhappy?

Tori Vega: No beck! She loves you

Beck Oliver: I'm so stupid

Beck Oliver: I had a surprise for her today and I ruined everything!

Andre Harris: man if I was you I wouldn't worry about the surprise now! You might not have a girlfrien

Beck Oliver: you're right...

oOOooOOoOOoO

 _personal chat_

Beck Oliver : jade?

Beck Oliver: I'm such an asshole

Beck Oliver: I don't wanna hurt you. And sorry for what I've said... you know how I ask when I'm nervous

Jade West: hey beck this is cat

Beck Oliver: oh, you're at jades house?

Jade West: yeah, she's sleeping now

Beck Oliver: now? it's still afternoon

Jade West: you know that when she cries a lot she falls asleep

Beck: I made her cry again

Beck Oliver: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

Jade West: don't talk like that. Buy it is your fault

Beck Oliver: please wake her up, we need to talk

Jade West: No! If she sees that I angered you she's gonna kill me. I will erase these messages

Beck Oliver: cat does she wasn't to dump me?

Jade West: No... but she doesn't want to see you. she thinks you really just want her for sex

Beck Oliver: I'll come there

Jade West: No she's still mad at you

Beck Oliver: ugh ... please take care of her

Jade West: sure Will

ooOOoO

Jade West: beck I'm a little worried

Beck Oliver: why???

Jade West: she's been sleeping for two hours and I can't wake her up

Beck Oliver: what?? check around her

Beck Oliver: do you see any kind of pills?

Jade West: fuck

Beck Oliver: I'm calling 911, you wait there I'm coming

Jade West: kk

oOoOoOooOoOOoOoO

Beck Oliver: you awake?

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver: the doctor let you use your phone?

Jade West: does it really matter?

Beck Oliver: nah

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: what do you mean why?

Beck Oliver: why did you want to leave me alone

Jade West: Beck... you just don't understand

Beck Oliver: then, please, make me

Jade West: with you said those things.. at first I was mad at you, I remembered when you promise that you would never hurt me but then I could see that you were right.

Beck Oliver: No I wasn't. babe I was an asshole

Beck Oliver: buy baby I told you if you ever feel like that again come to talk to me... doesn't matter of we're a couple or not

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver: I had a surprise for you, you know

Jade West: ugh yes! I forgot

Beck Oliver: it's okay...

Jade West: Well, what is it?

Beck Oliver: you will see tomorrow


	27. who did it to Trina

**_heyy. really sorry for taking so long to update! school is hard to keep up with._**

 ** _I need you to give me some ideas on mini stories that you would like to see or things bade talk about and I will put them in the story! Please review_**

'

'

Jade West: I just had the longest day ever.

Beck Oliver: what happened?

Jade West: go to my slap page

Beck Oliver: whoaaah

Beck Oliver: is it bad that I'm laughing?

Jade West: No

Beck Oliver: and what has it to do with you?

Jade West: I was a suspect. they thought I did it

Beck Oliver: did you?

Jade West: No

Beck Oliver: you suuuuuure?

Jade West: beck!

Beck Oliver: kay I believe you

Jade West: whatever, where were you today, Give a full description

Beck Oliver: I went to get your surprise

Jade West: and you missed school for this?

Beck Oliver: for you

Jade West: awwww

Jade West: see you tonight?

Beck Oliver: come now if you want

Jade West: yes

oOOoOoOoO

Jade West: I love you so much and I want you to know that l absolutely love it.

Beck Oliver: you can actually say it. I'm right infront of you

Jade West: You know I can't

Beck Oliver: pleaseyy I bought you what you've wanted for for like, an eternity

Jade West: ugh thanks for buying me the first ever made copy of the scissoring

Beck Oliver: I want you to say it

Beck Oliver: just do it for me

Jade West: love you

Beck Oliver: ugh love you too. I won't insist buy I would love to hear how much you liked it from this beautiful mouth

Jade West: wanna fuck me?

Beck Oliver: whoah someone's really horny

Jade West: I am

Beck Oliver: what? me buying you a present turned you on?

Jade West: I'm wet

Beck Oliver: how? I DIDN'T even move!

Jade West: I'm horny af

Beck Oliver: you know if that's so, you could stop texting and start talking to me.

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: what are you Doing with your hand in your pants little innocent jade?

Jade West: you see me

Beck Oliver: okay that's hot

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: I'm getting hard

Jade West: I can see it

Beck Oliver: come here

Jade West: I'm kind of busy now.

Beck Oliver: jade!

Jade West: someone's breathing is getting faster

Beck Oliver: please

Jade West: ugh okay I can't treat you so bad. you're lucky in a caring and lovable person


	28. Tori tortures teacher

Jade West: what do you think you're doing? how stupid do you think I am?

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: YOU AND THIS GIRL THAT I DON'T EVEN BOTHERED TO SEARCH HER NAME CAUSE WE'RE DONE

Beck Oliver: you mean Meredith?

Jade West: YES THIS STUPID BITCH MEREDITH TURNER AND HER STUPID CUPCAKES

Beck Oliver: yeah you didn't even bother to search about her.

Jade West: that's not the point. SHE likes you! I know she does

Beck Oliver: oh my god! I'm sure Meredith wouldn't act like this

Jade West: WHAT?

Jade West; and I'm sure that Andre wouldn't stop after 5 minutes of sex

Beck Oliver: EXCUSE ME? You seemed to like my five minutes yesterday. And anyway I'm a teenage boy!

Jade West: and why do I have to pay about it

Beck Oliver: WellWell you never asked me if I liked it

Jade West: in matter of fact I believe I did

Beck Oliver: Well your child as ice

Jade West: me? cold?? I'm the hottest girl in this school

Beck Oliver: uhm... Tori says hi

Jade West: YOU PUSHED IT WAY TOO FAR

Beck Oliver: what a shame

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: this okay is killing me

Jade West: sikowitz left already

Beck Oliver: wanna go to the toilets to hook up

Jade West: dude you just said tori is hotter than me. if you're horny go jerk off

Beck Oliver: I'm sorry

Beck Oliver: Tory isn't even close to you. I mean, she's like a stick

Jade West: awww

Jade West: and you had a very good five minutes yesterday. I couldn't get myself together

Beck Oliver: oh baby

Beck Oliver: so toilets?

Jade West: sure


	29. Jade gets crushed

Beck Oliver: jade I gotta tell you something

Jade West: what happened?

Beck Oliver: well you've noticed that Andre acted a little weird, right?

Jade West: yeah, why

Beck Oliver: he was into you. the song was about you. My best friend actually liked you

Jade West: lol no way

Beck Oliver: he confessed it to me! Andre! my best friend wants to fuck my girlfriend

Jade West: oh my god. is he over it?

Beck Oliver: Well, he says so

Beck Oliver: jade of he ever makes a move I wasn't you too tell me. I've already warned him

Jade West: he is you best friend! even I like him

Beck Oliver: yeah that's not the right thing to say right now

Jade West: I meant as a friend. he is really cool. the only bad thing is that he likes Vega

Beck Oliver: oh c'mon now! stop that tori thing again

Jade West: fuck off! she always looks at you with this " Oh beck, I wanna make your kids" look

Beck Oliver: the real question is, do you wanna make my kids?

Jade West: we've been over this

Beck Oliver: you can't understand how excited I am to have a little beck and jade around

Jade West: woaaah relax, I'm 17

Beck Oliver: in ten years then

Jade West: I said I'll think about it

Beck Oliver: that's enough

Jade West: my dad will be back today

Beck Oliver: shit

Beck Oliver: you wanna stay here?

Jade West: can ? I'm scared to stay with him

Beck Oliver: if course you can

Beck Oliver: I hate knowing that I have to let you live with him. it'll be over soon babe

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: if he tries to touch you again I'll take you away. I swear

Jade West: yeah, relax Romeo

Beck Oliver: it's not funny, Jade

Jade West: I know baby

Jade West: I'll be three in ten

Beck Oliver: good. call me when you leave the house

Jade West: why?

Beck Oliver:I just want to talk to you on the road

Jade West: okay protective sir


	30. terror on the cupcake street

Jade West: Hey babe can you pick me up? I'm kidnaw drunkgf

Jade West: Oh nevermifd I'm already hoome

Beck Oliver: Yes I've been aware of that since I dropped you at your house

Jade West: what? ahaHAHAHAHAH yeahhh you did! how could I forgetf thatt?

Beck Oliver: Just go to sleep

Jade West: I DON'T WAAAAAANANAN

Beck Oliver: Of course you don't! Could you ever do something I've asked you to?

Jade West: don't be meaniiiiieee to me xause ill get madsdf

Beck Oliver: please write in English!

Jade West: HAHAHAAHA YOU SO SILLYYY. I'M ALREEADY WRITING IN ENGLISH

Beck Oliver: ugh god.

Beck Oliver:you want me to come over? Is anyone home?

Jade West: noooooo one JUST MMEMEMEMEA

Beck Oliver: shit. I shouldn't have left

Jade West: nahhh it's okay. It's 4 in the morning you can stay home

Back Oliver: really?? thank you so much but I already had to wake up half an hour ago because my drunk girlfriend wanted me to pick her up cause she was drunk as hell after her and I had a fight

Jade West: oooh why did you fight?

Beck Oliver: well...She let a girl I know to go alone in a very dangerous place.

Jade West: oooh. If she's the girl I know too, she is a bitch

Beck Oliver: Jade!

Jade West: she watnsf to steaaal you from meeeea

Jade West: And that's why I'll doo this

Jade West changed Jade West username to "Jade Oliver"

Jade Oliver: Ha!

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Beck Oliver: Why are you so cute when you're drunk? I was planning to be mad at you

Jade Oliver: Shutup We're married now

Beck Oliver: I suppose this the alcohol talking.

Jade Oliver: what alcohol are ya talking abouttt?

Beck Oliver: So you want us to get married?

Jade Oliver: DAHHHHH

Jade Oliver: IIII LOOOOOOOVE YOU

Beck Oliver: okay I'm smiling at a drunk girl's love confession

Jade Oliver: but it is true

Jade Oliver: and I'm nooot DRUNK

Beck Oliver: I know babe

Jade Oliver: kay I'll go to sleep now.

Beck Oliver: that's my girl

Jade Oliver: goodnight Mr Oliver

Beck Oliver: Goodnight Mrs Oliver! I'm looking forward on you reading your texts tomorrow morning :) :) :D

\-------------------------------------------

Jade Oliver: YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?

Beck Oliver: someone has a hangover

Jade Oliver: SERIOUSLY? JADE OLIVER? NOT happening

Beck Oliver: yeah okay !)

Jade Oliver Don't you say it like that!

Beck Oliver: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU

Jade Oliver changed her nickname to "Jade West"

Beck Oliver: Oh no. Jade Oliver made me so happy

Jade West: What's wrong with you. I'm 17 I don't wanna marry you

Beck Oliver: I believe you do

Jade West: ugh thank for picking me up yesterday

Beck Oliver: you have something to say?

Jade West: no

Beck Oliver: no?

Jade West: okay I'm sorry I let Tori leave.

Beck Oliver: see? It wasn't that hard

Jade West: .|.

Beck Oliver: Okay I have a confession to make

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: You're the cutest thing on planet earth and the whole galaxy

Jade West: me cute? A lot of people will laugh with this

Beck Oliver: Please! Τhey don't know shit

Jade West: ily2

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: I love you too

Beck Oliver: seee? You trying to hide that you love me is cute.

Jade West: I'll go to sleep now

Beck Oliver: It's morning

Jade West: idc


	31. a Christmas Tori

_A/N Hey guys! I know it's a small chapter bit I'm kinda rubbing out of ideas. I'll need you're help again. please review and give me ideas_

Beck Oliver: merry Christmas!

Jade West: I hate Christmas

Beck Oliver: so you don't want your gift?

Jade West: I want it

Beck Oliver: what about me

Jade West: so you want a gift too?

Beck Oliver: YEAH

Beck Oliver: You haven't bought me a Christmas gift?

Jade West: shut up I bought you one

Beck Oliver: awww that's my girl

Jade West: I'll have to spend it with my family?

Beck Oliver: Yeah you have to.

Jade West: fuck

Beck Oliver: wanna come to my place?

Jade West: your family will be there?

Beck Oliver: yeah

Jade West: well...

Beck Oliver: jade please

Beck Oliver: you'll make me happy

Jade West: ugh okay

Beck Oliver: love you

Beck Oliver: be here at three

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver: I'm sorry

Jade West: it's okay

Beck Oliver: no really, I'm still mad at them

Jade West: I said it's fine

Beck Oliver: really?

Jade West: Yes

Beck Oliver: okay

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: hey I didn't know they would act like this. If I knew I wouldn't put you through this

Jade West: oh no, they just low-key said that I'm a bad influence and a whore

Beck Oliver: jade...

Jade West: really

Beck Oliver: I fucked up

Jade West: you kinda did

Beck Oliver: I made you sad on fucking Christmas

Jade West: it wasn't your fault

Beck Oliver: I forgot to give you your present

Jade West: oh shit me too

Jade West: I left early so..

Beck Oliver: want to come to the rv now?

Jade West: I'm not in the mood

Beck Oliver: c'mon

Jade West: why don't you come here?

Beck Oliver: sure

Beck Oliver: be there in five

Jade West: k


	32. blooptorious

Jade West: I always wake up in a bad mood

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: I can never fall asleep

Beck Oliver: you have sleeping problems?

Jade West: I always think about you

Beck Oliver: me? why?

Jade West: what like would be if we didn't meet

Beck Oliver: but we met soooo

Jade West: I always wake up in a bad mood

Beck Oliver: did I do anything?

Jade West: open my eyes and I'm now on my feet

Beck Oliver: you just woke up?

Jade West: and I wonder what you would do if you couldn't rely on me

Beck Oliver: jade what is this? do you want to break up with me?

Jade West: omg how stupid can you be?

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: I'm with Cat, we were just lyric pranking you

Beck Oliver: what song is that?

Jade West: bad mood by Miley Cyrus

Beck Oliver: I hate you

Jade West: yeah okay

Beck Oliver: I thought you were breaking up with me after what happened yesterday

Jade West: yeah I should really consider it

Beck Oliver: I told you I'm sorry

Jade West: I'm just kidding

Beck Oliver: Okay then

Jade West: is there something wrong With you? you don't seem okay

Beck Oliver: No I'm fine

Jade West: you sure?

Beck Oliver: yes

Beck Oliver: I gotta go

Jade West: why?

Jade West: beck?


	33. the breakfast bunch

Beck Oliver: I love you so much. really

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: sorry for being an ass yesterday.

Jade West: but what was the matter?

Beck Oliver: you know... family shit

Jade West: you seemed happy in school

Beck Oliver: yeah cause you were there

Jade West: so things are really bad

Beech Oliver: they're taking a divorce

Jade West: fuck

Jade West: this sucks

Beck Oliver: I'm just confused

Beck Oliver: they never fought, they seemed so happy

Jade West: well you never know

Beck Oliver: oh well

Beck Oliver: what can I do

Jade West: do you want me to come over?

Beck Oliver: No

Jade West: oh okay

Beck Oliver: sorry I just wanna stay alone now

Jade West: I understand

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: detention was fun today

Beck Oliver: kinda

Jade West: yeah

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: Beck?

Beck Oliver: I already told you I'm not in the mood

Jade West: I'm just trying to help

Beck Oliver: I'm sure you do but just not now

Jade West: but when? I've been trying to speak to you for the last 10 hours

Beck Oliver: I know but I already explained you why

Jade West: beck I understand how you feel but you have to let me in

Beck Oliver: I don't "have" to do anything

Jade West: hey relax

Beck Oliver: jade how many fucking times do I have to say it?

Beck Oliver: I don't want to talk now

Beck Oliver: I need some fucking time

Jade West: Well go fuck yourself

Jade West: I'm trying to help but you can't stop being an asshole huh?

Beck Oliver: Jade

Beck Oliver: let's not do this now

Jade West: ugh goodnight

Beck Oliver: jade

Beck Oliver: okay I'm sorry

Beck Oliver: fuck...


	34. the gorilla club

_Heyyyy First of all I want to thank Rishini for this amazing idea. Also I loved Jerdan's idea but I'm going to put it on the story later vecause the worst couple episode is coming:-[ :-[ I love your reviews, please review this chapter too_

 _love ya xoxo_

Jade West: what's with the mood

Beck Oliver: I told you I'm sorry and you completely ignored me!

Jade West: I told you I would go to sleep!

Beck Oliver: you never sleep early

Jade West: well, yesterday I did

Beck Oliver: wee both know you didn't

Jade West: oh god

Beck Oliver: shut up

Jade West: you shut up!

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: let's calm down

Beck Oliver: I don't wanna calm down

Jade West: and why is that?

Beck Oliver: cause I just don't want to! why do I have to explain everything to you???

Jade West: well I don't know, maybe cause we are a couple?

Beck Oliver: Oh yeah we sadly are

Jade West: what the fuck do you mean??

Beck Oliver: nothing

Jade West: it's not nothing! you just said that you're sad because we are together

Beck Oliver: I didn't mean it like that

Jade West: Well I'm pretty sure you did!

Jade West: what the hell is wrong with you? a week ago you were saying that you wanted to have children with me

Beck Oliver: sons things chance

Jade West: oh really?

Beck Oliver: yeah

Jade West: what the fuck are we doing?

Beck Oliver: we're fighting I guess

Beck Oliver: like we do aaaaall the time

Jade West: yeah but you never said things like that before

Beck Oliver: it's just the truth jade

Jade West: well fuck you! everyday trying to fake how much you love me when you just okay with me

Beck Oliver: I never said that!

Jade West: that's what I understood

Beck Oliver: would you for once stop putting words in my mouth

Jade West: just so you know

Jade West: you are not even that good! and no! give minutes is NOT okay

Beck Oliver: you're such a slut

Beck Oliver: they only thing you care about is having someone to fuck you isn't that it?

Beck Oliver: acting ask dark and mysterious

Jade West: stop

Beck Oliver: No wonder your dad doesn't love you! I mean how could he? You are such a burden

Jade West: why don't you fuck tori and get over With it?

Beck Oliver: you know maybe I should

Jade West: go ahead

Beck Oliver: oh yeah good luck finding someone to fuck you. no one likes fat chicks

Jade West:

Jade West: oh really?

Jade West: and no one likes small dick buys who think they are something and have zero heart

Beck Oliver: I have zero heart? You are the one who tries to make me unhappy ask the time

Beck Oliver: never smile our say something good about me.

Jade West: do you really think that I'm like that?

Beck Oliver: Yes!

Jade West: you know I thought that after two years you would've know better

Beck Oliver: well I don't and neither do you

Jade West:

Beck Oliver:


	35. the worst couple

Beck Oliver: so this is it

Jade West: seems like it

Beck Oliver: jade...

Jade West: No it's totally fine, you made you're choice

Beck Oliver: just let me explain why

Jade West: so suddenly you are kind to me?

Beck Oliver: I've always been kind to you

Jade West: yeah like when you said in front of everyone that I make you miserable

Beck Oliver: okay I'm sorry about this

Jade West: or yesterday... when you said that no one would like me because I'm fat and I deserve everything I go through with my father

Beck Oliver: I was really angry

Jade West: oh I'm sorry everything is fine then

Beck Oliver: don't make me feel like that

Jade West: awww is little Beckett feeling blue?

Jade West: you broke up with me through a fucking door

Beck Oliver: you gave me the choice

Jade West: oh my god Beck you can't possibly be that stupid

Jade West: you could've talk to me

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I just don't get why

Jade West: we were fine

Jade West: what happened?

Beck Oliver: I just understood some things

Jade West: like?

Beck Oliver: you know, with my parents and all. they never fight out argue but test they're taking a divorce

Beck Oliver: how can we make it? we fight everyday. it will be a disaster

Jade West: I thought we were more beck

Jade West: we've always lived for the patent

Jade West: you said you loved me

Beck Oliver: I didn't lie

Jade West: well..

Beck Oliver: jade ease

Jade West: let's just stop this

Beck Oliver: stop what?

Jade West: this

Jade West: you broke up with me, we are over, STOP TALKING TO ME

Beck Oliver: hey...

Jade West: no no no stop this

Jade West: just leave me the fuck alone

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: let's be friends

Jade West: fuck off

Beck Oliver: Jade!

Jade West: what? are you gonna give a timeout?

Beck Oliver: ugh

Beck Oliver: I just want us to stay friends

Jade West: well I don't

Beck Oliver: I see

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: goodnight jade

Jade West: whatever beck

Beck Oliver: when did you let go of the

"goodnight Beckett"?

Jade West: when you let go of me

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I'm going to sleep now


	36. Andre's horrible girl

Beck Oliver: you really fucked it up. cat could been in trouble

Jade West: I was trying to help her

Jade West: she's my best friend and is none of your business

Beck Oliver: I kinda think it is

Jade West: yeah like when you were stalking my slap page

Beck Oliver: like when you said you had a date

Jade West: I just don't get why you were checking it my page

Beck Oliver: cause I can

Jade West: classic beck... always trying to change the subject to avoid assassin answer

Beck Oliver: we could've die today

Jade West: but we didn't

Beck Oliver: I'm just glad you're okay

Beck Oliver: and cat and Robbie of course

Jade West: yeah I saw how you ran to protect cat

Beck Oliver: she's like a kid

Jade West: oh and by the way thanks for letting me exposed with just a pillow in my head

Jade West: if something fall, I would be dead for sure

Beck Oliver: stop

Beck Oliver: I wasn't thinking, just the instinct

Jade West: so your instinct is to always let me get hurt?

Jade West: kinda obvious

Beck Oliver: ugh jade stop doing this

Beck Oliver: let us be friends

Jade West: I don't want to be your friend

Jade West: I just want to forget you, can you let me do that?

Beck Oliver: well... no

Beck Oliver: we've been together every single day the last 2 years

Jade West: idc

Beck Oliver: I think you do

Jade West: oh my god beck, what is it? You can't find someone to fuck and you're talking to me??

Beck Oliver: you'll never so being jade, right?

Jade West: sadly for you, I don't plan to do it

Beck Oliver: I'm glad

Jade West: well I've always believed that you wanted that

Beck Oliver: I didn't tho

Jade West: gn

Beck Oliver: oh... good night babe

Beck Oliver: fuck sorry!

Beck Oliver: I was used to it

Jade West: it's fine

Beck Oliver: good night jade

Jade West: good night beck


	37. car rain and fire

Jade West: you kissed Trina

Beck Oliver: why do you care

Jade West: idk kinda sucks to go from me too Trina

Beck Oliver: you think?

Beck Oliver: anyways I didn't kiss her

Jade West: I don't ever care. I'm just dizzy

Beck Oliver: why

Jade West: I'll just tell you cat was involved

Beck Oliver: ugh

Jade West: I think I might be sick tomorrow

Beck Oliver: shit. just go to sleep

Jade West: I think I will

Beck Oliver: lol

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: you finally do something I tell you to do

Jade West: I just wanna sleep

Beck Oliver: okay

Beck Oliver: goodnight

Jade West:

~ for hours later~

Jade West: I can't sleep

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: well I am thinking bout myself and we both know where this leads

Jade West: I just wanted to yeah to you because you said no matter if we're dating out not, if I feel this way to talk to you

Beck Oliver: of course! something happened?

Jade West: I just feel so ugly and let's be honest, I've never been more alone

Jade West: I mean, no one would care. not even you.

Jade West: I'm just nothing

Jade West: just be honest. why should I live? no one fucking cares

Beck Oliver: okay forget that we broke up for a minute

Beck Oliver: every ounce of you is worthwhile

Beck Oliver: there are girls who would kill to be you

Beck Oliver: and tbh, believe it or not

Beck Oliver: there are guys Who would kill to have you

Jade West: ha, I REALLY doubt that. no one wants to be my friend

Beck Oliver: ugh you need to see it okay?

Beck Oliver: you're fucking amazing baby.

Beck Oliver: you don't deserve to have thoughts like that

Jade West:

Jade West: well..

Beck Oliver: you need me to come over?

Jade West: No no

Beck Oliver: sure?

Jade West: I'm fine

Beck Oliver: you won't hurt yourself, right?

Jade West: No..


	38. Tori and Jade's playdate

Beck Oliver: You went to a date with tori?

Jade West: why do you care

Beck Oliver: jade, we are friends, we did a okay together

Jade West: Beck, it's time to reveal you the truth

Beck Oliver: what truth?

Jade West: all this time we've been together I knew something that I never dated to tell you...

Beck Oliver: yes?

Jade West: well...

Jade West: I'm a lesbian

Beck Oliver: you are what?

Beck Oliver: you're kidding, right?

Jade West: No

Jade West: I'm in love with tori

Beck Oliver: you must be kidding

Beck Oliver: but you were having sex with me every night

Jade West: well... I had to

Beck Oliver: oh come on! you liked it

Jade West: did I?

Beck Oliver: holly shit

Jade West: you are so pathetic

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: I'm not a lesbian, you idiot

Beck Oliver: I knew it!

Beck Oliver: the stuff you were doing in bed... you know

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I am going to have a bath

Beck Oliver: now? today?

Jade West: ugh yeah??

Beck Oliver: but it's Monday

Jade West: so?

Beck Oliver: you never do it on Mondays

Jade West: now I do

Beck Oliver: oh

Jade West: you should try to wash yourself too

Beck Oliver: fuck off

Jade West: you fuck off

Beck Oliver: with pleasure

Jade West: we're not dating, so that is weird

Beck Oliver: you're right

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: we're awkward

Jade West: yes we do

Beck Oliver: but we've always did

Jade West: that's true


	39. April fools blank

Jade West: hey

Beck Oliver: hi

Jade West: I need your help

Beck Oliver: what is it?

Jade West: my dad came home

Jade West: he...

Jade West: raped me

Beck Oliver: IT'S APRIL FOOL'S I won't fall for that

Jade West: it's not a joke

Beck Oliver: shut up

Jade West: whatever I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit

Beck Oliver: are you serious?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: fuck, jade is this for real?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: please talk to me

Jade West: it is

Beck Oliver: oh my god

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I'll come to get you out of there, okay?

Jade West: I'm already out

Beck Oliver: where are you? it's 3 in the morning?

Jade West: I'm on the street

Beck Oliver: it's very late. are you near my house?

Jade West: No, I'm a block away from mine

Beck Oliver: your father didn't chase you?

Jade West: No, he is asleep. I can't walk to your

Beck Oliver: what the fuck did he do to you babe?

Beck Oliver: I'm gonna kill him, I swear

Jade West: well, stop with the bullshit and help me

Jade West: please

Beck Oliver: okay baby. just wait there

Jade West: I wanna cry so much

Beck Oliver: I'll be there in ten

Jade West: I need you and I'm sorry for talking to you cause I know we broke up but I really need you

Beck Oliver: are you kidding?

Beck Oliver: I would be so mad if I wasn't the one you called

Jade West: I'm so sorry

Jade West: for everything

Jade West: I'm not okay beck

Beck Oliver: be there in five

Jade West: I haven't been well for a long time

Beck Oliver: we'll talk about this

Beck Oliver: I'm in the block, where are you?

Jade West: and do you know why I'm not okay?

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: cause I an the most horrible person in the world.

Beck Oliver: what are you saying? why?

Jade West: cause I made you believe this. and you are the kindest person on earth

Beck Oliver: was all this a prank?

Jade West: yes...

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: look beck, I'm really sorry

Jade West: I don't even know why

Jade West: I'm just drunk

Beck Oliver: you know what? FUCK this

Jade West: baby

Beck Oliver: don't call me that

Beck Oliver: I was really worried jade! I believed you and I went all the way from my home to get to you

Beck Oliver: you crossed the line

Jade West: I know but it was just a joke

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: really beck!

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: I'm sorry


	40. driving tori crazy

A/N thanks for the reviews.I really enjoyed reading how you all got mad at jade. I'm living for this :D English isn't my mother tongue and tbh mistakes are mostly from my phone's autocorrect cause I'm always in a hurry when I update this story. Anyways, I will try to correct it as much as I can.

Jade West: I'm sorry

Jade West: I'm sorry

Jade West: I'm sorry

Jade West: I'm sorry

Beck Oliver: okay stop!

Jade West: I'm so stupid

Jade West: I really am sorry

Beck Oliver: I know

Beck Oliver: I just want you to realize that it was fucked up

Jade West: I know...

Jade West: I don't know how can I be so stupid. Everything I do is so fucked up

Jade West: I literally joked about rape.

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: beck, I thing you that I'm not okay. And it is true

Jade West: I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me

Beck Oliver: you seem fine at school

Jade West: Don't I always seem fine at school?

Beck Oliver: you do.

Jade West: you are still mad at me

Beck Oliver: of course I am

Jade West: please forgive me

Jade West: what can I do to make you understand I am sorry

Beck Oliver: ugh jade there's nothing you can do

Beck Oliver: it is just so fucked up

Beck Oliver: I was driving so fast. I literally couldn't kill myself

Jade West: please stop

Jade West: if you died I would kill myself

Beck Oliver: nah you wouldn't

Jade West: really? I'm already thinking of killing myself, you think that this wouldn't drive me straight to it?

Beck Oliver: you still have suicide in your mind?

Beck Oliver: jade...

Jade West: Beck, I'm trying. I really do

Jade West: I need some time to work it

Beck Oliver: You are seventeen

Beck Oliver: you have all the time in the world

Jade West: don't do this

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: bring nice to me when I was such an asshole

Beck Oliver: even though you went to far with it, you know that I never stay mad at. anyone

Jade West: yeah but this way I'm feeling even worse

Beck Oliver: good

Jade West: okay I know that this is not right and I do notmean this as bf/gf but I want you to know that I love you

Beck Oliver: I know

Beck Oliver:I love you too

Jade West; as a friend

Beck Oliver: as a frIend


	41. How Trina got in

Beck Oliver:So, I don't know how to keep a girlfriend happy?

Jade West: So I don't like being happy?

Beck Oliver: For real, you weren't happy while we were dating?

Jade West: Ugh I don't know

Jade West: I guess I was

Beck Oliver: Then why did you say the opposite?

Jade West: And you believe that I hate being happy?

Jade West: I thought you'd know me better than everyone. Turns out you're just like everyone else

Beck Oliver: I just had to say something. I didn't believe it

Jade West: you know Beck. That's the problem with you. You always say things you don't believe.

Beck Oliver: I'm pretty sure that this is you.

Jade West: Do you want me to start texting you a list of times when you completely hurt my feelings and then said:Oh Jade! I didn't mean it! Forgive me

Beck Oliver: Do you want me to remind you that nice joke of yours?

Jade West: shut up! I'm sorry, AND you should be thankful that I even say sorry! You know me. I would never say sorry but...

Jade West: but whatever! you broke up with me through a door

Beck Oliver: I said I'm sorry

Jade West: yes.

Beck Oliver: You're not mad at me, right?

Jade West: No

Beck Oliver: then why are you talking like this, then?

Jade West: Cause I'm still mad at you

Beck Oliver: Jade! I should be the mad one in this relationship

Jade West: We're not in a relationship

Beck Oliver: of course

Beck Oliver: anyway, what are you doing?

Beck Oliver: jade

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: Don't be a bitch, answer me

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I called you a bitch and you didn't freak out?

Jade West: I've been called worse

Beck Oliver: Like?

Jade West: Your girlfriend

Beck Oliver: -.-

Jade West: :D


	42. Tori Goes Platinum

Beck Oliver: You were amazing

Jade West:I didn't even sing

Beck Oliver: it doesn't matter. what you did was amazing.

Jade West: oh... thanks

Beck Oliver: I'm really wandering why you did it

Jade West: well

Jade West: I guess she is my friend

Beck Oliver: okay, from when are you two friends??

Jade West: well we are. why are you so confused?

Beck Oliver: I'm not confused, I just thought you hated each other

Jade West: Well we don't!

Beck Oliver: okay relax!

Jade West: do you feel the need to tell me something?

Beck Oliver: ugh like what?

Jade West: I don't know...anything

Beck Oliver: I don't think so

Jade West: beck, why are you keeping it secret from me?

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: I know you kissed tori!

Beck Oliver: I didn't kiss her! I tried to!

Jade West: I know I shouldn't even care but I do and do you know why I do?

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: cause I fucking remember you promising me that you would never do it again!

Beck Oliver: we broke up!

Jade West: a promise is a promise

Beck Oliver: can I ask you something?

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: did you..

Beck Oliver: feel anything? Like, did it hurt you or something?

Jade West: lol no

Jade West: why would it hurt me?

Jade West: I mean, we're broken up and I don't care, right?

Beck Oliver: right...

Jade West: good

Beck Oliver: good

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: You felt something

Jade West: OF COURSE I DID! SHE IS LITERALLY THE ONLY PERSON I CAN'T STAND AND I AM JEALOUS OF AND YOU GO AND DO THIS!!

Beck Oliver: Okay calm down! nothing happened

Jade West: because SHE didn't want to

Jade West: you were about to fuck her!

Beck Oliver: you're overreacting

Jade West: Oh do I?

Beck Oliver: oh my god, that's why you gave her your place?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: You felt grateful! so you're happy that it didn't happen!

Jade West: it's not like this

Beck Oliver: then how is it?

Jade West: it doesn't matter!

Beck Oliver: jaaaaade

Beck Oliver: don't leave

Beck Oliver: Someone doesn't know what to sayyyyy

Jade West: ..


	43. Crazy Ponnie

Jade West: I HATE CAT SO MUCH

Beck Oliver: I don't think you do

Jade West: she fucking waxed off my eyebrows

Beck Oliver: you shaved her head!!!!!

Jade West: she'll be fine

Beck Oliver: you know, it doesn't look THAT bad. it kinda looks good on you

Jade West: beck shut up I will cry!!

Beck Oliver: no for real! It's gives you a great style

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: jade you are perfect. it will be back in a couple months

Jade West: ugh...thank anyways

Beck Oliver:.are you okay? You never say thanks

Jade West: it's okay I'm just angry

Beck Oliver: c'mon she didn't mean it

Jade West: I know she didn't

Jade West: Thanks for keeping me from killing her.

Beck Oliver: My duty.

Beck Oliver: I've always kept you from killing people

Jade West: yeah I know

Beck Oliver: what's the problem? You speak weird

Jade West: Nah everything is fine

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Jade West: Hey I promise that I'm fine. Don't worry

Beck Oliver: This "I'm fine" couldn't be more fake

Beck Oliver: so fucking tell me what's wrong

Jade West: okay I don't even know how you understood it

Beck Oliver: I was always careful when you were talking for the last three years. I believe that I know you better than your parents do

Jade West: oh what a quintessence! guess who's the problem once more? Daddy!

He wants me to go to a trip with him

Beck Oliver: Shit. I'm sorry. Will you go? it will be terrible

Jade West: thanks for letting me know!

Beck Oliver: babe

Beck Oliver: sorry for calling you babe. I mean Jade

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: You'll be fine. tell him you can't go.

Jade West: ugh I don't know. I'll try though

Beck Oliver: okay let me know what happened

Jade West: kay, thanks

Beck Oliver: just don't feel alone, okay?

Jade West: once more: I swear that I will never kill myself

Beck Oliver:I didn't mean it like that

Jade West: you did

Beck Oliver:

Jade West:I understand you. everything is okay

Beck Oliver: sure?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: goodnight then

Jade West: goodnight


	44. the blonde squad

Beck Oliver: You were great on the role

Jade West: shut up. You gave me the dumb character

Beck Oliver: c'mon you know why I did it

Jade West: I honestly don't

Beck Oliver: You're the only one who is that good.

Beck Oliver: blonde looks good on you

Jade West: I LOOKED FAT ON THAT WIG

Beck Oliver: LMAOOO no you didn't!

Jade West: cat looked cute on hers though

Jade West: did you see what happened?

Beck Oliver: yes tori told me. How could you let her do this?

Jade West: she wanted to!

Beck Oliver: I expected to stop her! at least you

Jade West: why especially me?

Beck Oliver: cause you would never do that

Jade West: how can you be so sure?

Beck Oliver: cause I know that you are completely aware of the fact that you are perfect. 

Jade West: I am

Beck Oliver: see? maybe you are aware of it a little more than needed

Jade West: -.-

Beck Oliver: hey I wanna say something but it might be awkward

Jade West: how more awkward than talking to me like you haven't seen me naked in every possible position

Beck Oliver: That's a good point

Jade West: say what you want to say

Beck Oliver: I just remembered when we were still together and you came to the RV when it was raining

Jade West: omg you mean that time when I wanted to make a project on English and I needed you to give an interview?

Beck Oliver: at 4 in the morning

Jade West: and I was so energized

Beck Oliver: cause you have been drinking coffees since midnight

Jade West: and you were about to kill me

Beck Oliver: cause you wouldn't stop kicking the door

Jade West: and then you opened the door and looked so angry with a rock in your hands and threw it at me

Beck Oliver: thank god I missed

Jade West: and then you that it was me

Beck Oliver: and I freaked out and came to see if you were okay

Jade West: and I was

Beck Oliver: and then

Jade West: you kissed me

Jade West: and said you were sorry.

Jade West: but you felt so guilty that you let me interview you the whole night

Beck Oliver: that was quite a story

Jade West: it was a good for two teenagers at 4 am

Beck Oliver: yes...

Jade West: You gotta admit, we had the best time ever

Beck Oliver: yeah we did..

Jade West: well, It is over so..

Beck Oliver: yeah I know. Don't worry

Jade West:

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: It was indeed awkward.

Beck Oliver: I was 100% sure it would be

Jade West: I gotta sleep. Goodnight

Beck Oliver: sweet dreams


	45. wanko's warehouse

Jade West: you've been an ass. the whole day

Beck and: shut up

Beck Oliver: I wasn't

Jade West: what the fuck is wrong with you

Jade West: one day you act all friendly and the other you hate on me the whole time?

Beck Oliver: I did not

Beck Oliver: and if I was, I was completely right!

Jade West: you are kidding, right?

Beck Oliver: YOU LOCKED US IN A FUCKING STORE WITH A FUCKING SECURITY SYSTEM

Jade West: OH YEAH! I COMPLETELY DRAG YOU INTO THIS WITHOUT YOU EVEN KNOWING

Beck Oliver: I didn't say that! I mean that had the idea

Jade West: it was a smart idea!

Jade West: willl you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?

Beck Oliver: There's nothing wrong with me!

Jade West: Well, yesterday you were sweet and today...

Jade West: why?

Jade West: are you so stupid to not tell me why you hate me so much???

Beck Oliver: Oh my god do you really gonna make me explain this??

Jade West: YES

Beck Oliver: well

Beck Oliver: after that conversation we had yesterday...

Beck Oliver: you know, when we were talking about the past

Jade West: yes?

Beck Oliver: I felt bad

Beck Oliver: good remembering these things because I felt something that I don't want to feel

Jade West: what you mean by something??

Beck Oliver: nothing! just you know

Jade West: you started that conversation!

Beck Oliver: I know!

Jade West: I still don't get why you were mean to me

Beck Oliver: cause I didn't want to be sweet out, you know, too sweet

Jade West: oh

Jade West: I see

Jade West: well don't worry. we are over and we will stay that way

Beck Oliver: I know

Jade West: okay then

Beck Oliver: will you go to sleep?

Jade West: in ten

Jade West: will you say "jade I'm sorry about today"?

Beck Oliver: no cause I had my reasons

Beck Oliver: every time I act like that I have my reasons

Jade West: oh beck you know what?

Jade West: it's getting tiring

Jade West: you never apologize for hurting me but I always have to apologize for being angry about it.

Jade West: enough!

Beck Oliver: you never apologize!

Jade West: you know fucking well how I mean it!

Beck Oliver: anyways

Beck Oliver: good night.

Jade West:


	46. The Hambone King

Beck Oliver: heyy

Jade West: hi

Beck Oliver: whatcha dooooin

Jade West: what do you want?

Beck Oliver: nothing, I'm just in a good mood

Jade West: well I'm not so shut up

Beck Oliver: what happened?

Jade West: nothing serious. just... boys are stupid

Beck Oliver: what? has anyone done anything to you???

Jade West: no, they just follow me everywhere

Beck Oliver: who were they??

Jade West: I don't even know them. I don't think they're going to school with us

Beck Oliver: and why di they follow you? where do you know them from?

Jade West: I was walking back home one night and they were behind me and you know you this works

Beck Oliver: did they say anything??

Jade West: they were walking faster to come next to me to see my face too. I guess they liked it

Jade West: and then they started saying stupid things

Beck Oliver: like??

Jade West: you have a great ass and other shit

Beck Oliver: you were alone?? with like idk more many guys following you??

Jade West: they were three

Beck Oliver: fuck, jade, this is serious! they still follow you

Jade West: at least they haven't touched me a lot so that it could be scary

Beck Oliver: THEY'VE TOUCHED YOU?

Jade West: one of them tried to grab my ass today and I stayed him off

Beck Oliver: you can't do this forever!

Jade West: nah, don't worry! I'll go to buy meat now. mom won't stop bugging me about it

Beck Oliver: do you think they're outside now?

Jade West: yeah, I can see them

Beck Oliver: you're not going out

Jade West: I am

Beck Oliver: no you're not

Beck Oliver: it can be dangerous.

Beck Oliver: just wait, I'll come to get you

Jade West: ugh okay I guess?

Beck Oliver: yes.

oOooooo

Jade West: What the FUCK did you do?

Beck Oliver: I just thought to bring some friends for help

Jade West: you were supposed to pick me up not get in a fight with them!

Beck Oliver: well I had to!

Beck Oliver: they were annoying you

Jade West: ugh, whatever!

Jade West: are you hurt?

Beck Oliver:nah I'm fine. but you could've mention that they were like 2.10m

Jade West: well I didn't know you were going to act like protecting boyfriend again

Jade West: ex boyfriend*

Beck Oliver: whatever

Jade West: thanks...

Beck Oliver: you're welcome...


	47. the opposite date

Jade West: hey

Beck Oliver: hi

Jade West: well, nothing's awkward in here

Beck Oliver: of course

Jade West: nice

Beck Oliver: did I make you feel sad?

Jade West: well, you could've mention that you were going on a date with tori

Beck Oliver: it wasn't a date

Beck Oliver: but thanks for not freaking out

Jade West: well...

Beck Oliver: but, be honest, did you feel bad?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: oh

Beck Oliver: well..I didn't know you'd feel that way

Jade West: I think you knew

Beck Oliver: maybe you're right

Jade West: I know

Beck Oliver: jade... I don't know I just wanted to have done fun with one of my friends

Jade West: you know, you don't have to explain everything to me

Beck Oliver: it's kinda hard to do that. I've been explaining everything to you everyday for the last three years

Jade West: you did

Beck Oliver: I just... I still feel the need to do that

Jade West: what do you mean?

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: nothing

Jade West: so did you have fun?

Beck Oliver: well...yes

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: wrong answer?

Jade West: kinda

Beck Oliver: sorry

Beck Oliver: I had much more fun with you, if it makes you feel better

Jade West: it does

Beck Oliver: nice

Beck Oliver: then I'll keep doing it

Jade West: you should

Beck Oliver: jade?

Beck Oliver: will you buy me something to eat?

Jade West: lmao no

Beck Oliver: cmon please

Jade West: I have to leave now

Beck Oliver: ugh okay

Beck Oliver: oh and jade

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: I have a a set of black lacy underwear in my closet and I'm pretty sure that its yours

Jade West: Shit! you had this?? I've been looking for it for over a month

Beck Oliver: stop by whenever you want

Jade West: kk


	48. Three girls and a Moose

Beck Oliver: it was disgusting

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: what you girls were doing the whole week

Jade West: I don't understand what you're talking about

Beck Oliver: I'm talking about Moose!

Jade West: oh

Jade West: what about him?

Beck Oliver: you've been hitting on him!

Jade West: no I didn't!

Beck Oliver: you want to fuck him and it's obvious!

Jade West: And what if I do? he is good looking!

Beck Oliver: so he is looking better than me?

Jade West: I don't know

Jade West: he has a great ass tho...

Jade West:and huge muscles

Jade West: and I can bet that he has a very big...

Beck Oliver: jade!

Beck Oliver: enough!

Jade West: lmao I'm just kidding

Jade West: anyway, whatever it was it's over now.

Beck Oliver: there was something?

Jade West: we just made out once

Beck Oliver: you kissed him?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: oh..

Beck Oliver: so you really like him

Jade West: no it was just.. you know

Jade West: hormones

Beck Oliver: so he fucked you?!

Jade West: NO!!

Beck Oliver: but when you're horny nothing holds you back

Beck Oliver: I know you!

Jade West: This time I stopped myself

Beck Oliver: okay then...

Beck Oliver: you know... it really confuses me

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: that you don't ask me why do I care.

Beck Oliver: why don't you ask me?

Jade West: cause I already know the answer

Jade West: you care for the same reason I care

Beck Oliver: which is?

Jade West: it doesn't matter

Beck Oliver: of course

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: you were typing something. you know that I hate it when you don't complete your reply

Jade West: it was nothing

Beck Oliver: ugh okay

Jade West: okay you know I can't do this. can I say something to you?

Jade West: but don't take it seriously.

Jade West: I just wanna end this conversation like this

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: oh.. ok

Jade West: I love you

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: I love you too jadey


	49. Tori fixes Beck and Jade

Jade West: so we're back together?

Beck Oliver: it seems like it

Jade West: holy fuck

Beck Oliver: I know baby

Beck Oliver: I literally can't stop smiling

Jade West: awww

Beck Oliver: you were amazing

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: Yes! from your voice to your stage presence everything was amazing.you're art

Jade West: you're so gfhffjkfjs

Beck Oliver: loool I love making you blading and I'm sure you are blushing right now

Jade West: whatever!

Beck Oliver: why exactly are you not here right now? I've missed you so much

Jade West: we were together an hour ago

Beck Oliver: I mean that I've missed...you

Beck Oliver: you know, your body, your touch

Jade West: oh my god beck

Beck Oliver:What! I haven't had sex for over six months

Jade West: I know babe

Beck Oliver: I don't get how you're holding up

Beck Oliver: wait... did you had sex with anyone?

Jade West: No!

Jade West: but I kinda did something

Beck Oliver: what??!

Jade West: okay look I was drunk

Jade West: you know I would never do this sober

Beck Oliver: what did you do

Jade West: I gave someone a blowjob

Beck Oliver: you did what!?

Beck Oliver: JADE WHAT THE FUCK

Beck Oliver: who?

Jade West: it was Ryder...

Jade West: and the worst part is that he was sober. he remembers everything

Beck Oliver: that motherfucker! He completely took advantage of you

Beck Oliver: I'll fuck him up

Jade West: it's over now

Jade West: forget it

Beck Oliver: you should've told me, jade

Jade West: beck let's not talk about this now please

Beck Oliver: I love you so much. I just want you to be safe

Jade West: I am.

Beck Oliver: I just wish you were here

Jade West: I can come

Beck Oliver: Please! I want to touch you since the day we broke up

Beck Oliver: I've noticed that you started wearing sexier clothes since then

Jade West: I grew older

Beck Oliver: aww is my little girl growing up?

Jade West: shut up

Beck Oliver: when Will you be here?

Jade West: I'll take the car. see you in fifteen minutes.

Beck Oliver: okay. put the phone away while you're driving

Jade West: okay babe

Beck Oliver: I've missed you calling me baby

Jade West: you're cute

Beck Oliver: I am a cute, horny teenage boy waiting for you

Jade West: I'm cominggg

Beck Oliver: be careful


	50. One Thousand Berry Balls

Beck Oliver: I love you

Jade West: I love you too.

Beck Oliver: you're the best of the best of the best

Jade West: in what aspect?

Beck Oliver: everything??

Jade West: you're asking me?

Beck Oliver: okay you're the best in kissing, leaving hickies, marking your territory and YOU ARE THE SEXIEST GIRL ALIVE

Jade West: that's cute

Jade West: I like you too

Beck Oliver: bitchy

Jade West: ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE COWOW

Beck Oliver: yes?

Jade West: Good caust I'm not

Beck Oliver: c'mon our first social eveeeeeeeeeent

Jade West: everyone will soon understand that you are mine

Beck Oliver: great

Jade West: didn't that make you freak out?

Beck Oliver: no. you have always been possessive and I love it

Jade West: *melts*

Beck Oliver: can I say something

Jade West: yep

Beck Oliver: I can't stop judging you in that outfit

Jade West: RELAX WITH THE SEX THING

Beck Oliver: Come on! I've been alone for a long time

Jade West: I AM A WOMAN! HOW MUCH SEX DO YOU THINK I CAN TAKE IN A WEEK?

Beck Oliver: it's so weird saying that you're a woman

Beck Oliver: I mean I understand it now

Jade West: fuck this

Jade West: I'm still a teen

Beck Oliver: in a way

Jade West: you are my man

Beck Oliver: you don't expect me to say that you're my woman, right?

Jade West: hell no

Beck Oliver: jade

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: have you noticed that we haven't fought since our comeback

Jade West: yeah, it won't last long

Beck Oliver: I know

Jade West: cat's here. I gtg

Beck Oliver: jade? why did cat call me?

Jade West: You are such an asshole

Beck Oliver: Jadey is something wrong?

Jade West: YOU KISSED MEREDITH?!

Beck Oliver: jade! I didn't kiss her! she kissed me

Jade West: YOU TWO KISSED EACH OTHER

Beck Oliver: I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE HER FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE

Jade West: SO YOU DID KISS HER

Beck Oliver: OKAY I'M SORRY. We weren't together

Beck Oliver: hey it was nothing, really!

Jade West: fuck this

Jade West: I'm going off line

Beck Oliver: where are you going?

Jade West: to have some fun?

Beck Oliver: jade it's late. c'mon

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: answer the phone now

Beck Oliver: baby

Beck Oliver: jade? it's 2:00 am, where are you?

Jade West: stawp thinking in uglty

Jade West: ugly*

Beck Oliver : I don't think you're ugly, are you okay?

Jade West: like, I'm pretty hot and good

in bed

Jade West: and I look sexy as hell tonight ;) no bra no panties

Beck Oliver: jade you're alone, right?, stay away from pedophiles. you want me to come?

Jade West: Im really good at sex.

Jade West: you don't want to bang meeeea?

Beck Oliver: you're so drunk and stupid

Jade West: YOU CALLED ME STUPID???

Jade West: IMMA KILL MYSELF

Beck Oliver: jade this is not funny!

Beck Oliver: I'm coming over

Jade West: WEE HAVE DONE THIS CONVOOOOO. YOU ARE STUUUUUPID IN NOT GONNA KILL MYSELF

Jade West: NOT TODAY AT LEAST

Beck Oliver: you never will

Jade West: FUCJ YIU

Beck Oliver: okay

Beck Oliver: just go sleep

Jade West: I Wanna do a strip show for you

Beck Oliver: jade!

Beck Oliver: well, we can do it tomorrow but you're drunk now. it's not moral

Jade West: dahhhh you lost your chance

Beck Oliver: looooove you

Jade West: me toooooookkoooygfgggg

Beck Oliver: sleep now

Jade West: kay cutie


	51. Robbie Sells Rex

_AN: Heyyy. first of all I want you to know that this chapter is rated m. you will soon understand why. the second thing I want to say is that AnnaWritesFanfics and I work on a reeeeeally exciting project!. it's_ _a bade texting story! It's a very funny story with a great storyline to come! keep in mind that it's rated M, for many reasons. You can already check out the first chapter on ChrysAnnaCollabs. Oh, and don't forget to check out Anna's amazing stories! I'm sure you'll love them_

oooooOoo

Jade West: that was.. fun?

Beck Oliver: disappointing

Beck Oliver: I thought he was someone we knew

Jade West: ugh what you gonna do

Beck Oliver: anyways, I have an idea

Jade West: I don't care

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: kay tell me

Beck Oliver: I thought that we could try something new in our sex life

Jade West: okay to be clear, I'm not giving you ass

Beck Oliver: lmao not what I meant

Jade West: then what?

Beck Oliver: I was thinking of a threesome

Jade West: beck wtf!

Beck Oliver: but with a girl. Not a guy

Jade West: ARE YOU NUTS? SO YOU CAN FUCK TWO GIRLS BUT I CAN'T HAVE TWO GUYS?

Beck Oliver: you know it's not the Same!

Beck Oliver: plus I'm sure you'd look hot like that

Jade West: okay let me think

Jade West: NO

Beck Oliver: but why?

Jade West: if I'm not good enough for you go find someone else. you won't have both

Beck Oliver: when did I ever mentioned that you're not good enough?

Jade West: anyway beck, I don't like the idea end of discussion

Beck Oliver: ugh

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: what if it was Andre?

Jade West: you're a sick bastard!

Beck Oliver: I'm just kidding!

Jade West: what if it was tori?

Jade West: you'd like to see me and her like that, right?

Beck Oliver: no..

Jade West: oh come on... just think about me and tori laying in your bed

Jade West: naked

Jade West: and touching each other

Beck Oliver: jade!

Jade West:oh my god you are hard! I'm so sure that you are turned on!

Beck Oliver: I'm not

Jade West: beck

Beck Oliver: okay I am! I'm a boy what can I do???

Jade West: well, the only thing you've got is me. Can you withwork with this?

Beck Oliver: yes I do

Beck Oliver: jade I'm coming over now

Jade West: my parents are here

Beck Oliver: I don't care!

Jade West: oh well, neither do I

Jade West: come anyways

Beck Oliver: that's my girl

Jade West: ew,


	52. the bad roommate

Jade West: HE IS FUCKING DEAD

Beck Oliver: nobody will notice

Jade West: you're actually okay with it?!

Beck Oliver: why shouldn't I?

Jade West: cause everyone will think that I fuck Robbie

Beck Oliver: ew gross

Jade West: well just think about it.

Jade West: it's like in the picture, he kisses me

Beck Oliver: jade stop. I'll puke

Jade West: IDGAF

Beck Oliver: okay just... I don't know... let's forget about it

Jade West: I'LL KILL HIM

Jade West: HE RAN YESTERDAY BUT TODAY HE IS ALL MINE

Beck Oliver: to kill, right?

Jade West: obviously!

Jade West: he is kind hot tho

Beck Oliver: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Beck Oliver: you don't like nerds

Jade West: maybe

Beck Oliver: jade... I NEED a female

Jade West: what, now??

Beck Oliver: uh huh

Jade West: fine

Beck Oliver: YAS

Jade West: shut up

Beck Oliver: as you wish my lady

Jade West: you are so horny lmao

Beck Oliver: just come here

Jade West: just remember that I'm still angry

Jade West: I'm gonna get it off to you

Beck Oliver: even better for me


	53. Brain Squeezers

_THIS CHAPTER IS LAME. I didn't have much time and I also font have a motivation since you guys stopped reviewing my updates. reviewed really help us, authors, continue. so, please review_

love ya xoxo

Jade West: I don't understand the problem

Beck Oliver: WHAT YOU DID WASN'T RIGHT

Beck Oliver: you stole tori's place

Jade West: thanks to me you got to play

Beck Oliver: jade you are wrong

Jade West: ugh whatever Beck

Jade West: my head hurts. a battery was thrown on my head!

Beck Oliver: shit I forgot! do you feel okay?

Jade West: I'm still dizzy

Beck Oliver: maybe I should get you to a hospital

Jade West: no

Beck Oliver: it might be something serious

Jade West: just let me sleep

Jade West: I'll be fine

Beck Oliver: I'm not doing very good either

Beck Oliver: but anyways

Beck Oliver: what do you think?

Beck Oliver: should wet go to the movies tonight?

Jade West: WILL YOU STOP SENDING MESSAGES?

Jade West: MY HEAD HURTS

Beck Oliver: So it's that bad?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: ugh okay I'll shut up

Jade West: I'm sorry

Jade West: I'll just mute it

Jade West:I love you

Beck Oliver: I love you so much when you say I love you

Jade West: good


	54. The Slap Fight

Jade West: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: THAT VIDEO OF YOU WASHING A CAR IN THE SLAP

Beck Oliver: what about it?

Jade West: Beck!

Beck Oliver: jade?

Jade West: YOU CAN'T BE HOT TO GET MORE FOLLOWERS

Beck Oliver: why can't I ???

Jade West: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I WAS WASHING MY CAR TOPLESS?

Beck Oliver: you wouldn't

Jade West: what if I will?

Beck Oliver: Jade!

Beck Oliver: it's not the same!

Jade West: why isn't it?

Beck Oliver: You are a girl! you have boobs!

Jade West: I'm cringing

Beck Oliver: plus, boys are dangerous

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: I mean if you look hot and they like you they will start obsessing over you

Beck Oliver: and have fantasies...

Jade West: and?

Beck Oliver: and I don't want them to!!

Jade West: well, I don't want girls all over you either!

Jade West: I'll do it

Beck Oliver: no!

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: NO

Jade West: yeah!

Beck Oliver: JADE!

Jade West: Beck!

Beck Oliver: babe please

Beck Oliver: what if I take it down?

Jade West: that works

Beck Oliver: great

Jade West: promise?

Beck Oliver: promise

Jade West: do it now

Beck Oliver: okay

Beck Oliver: and you stay with clothes on

Jade West: okay

Jade West: how many followers do you have?

Beck Oliver: does it matter?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: c'mon jade, it's stupid

Jade West: tell me

Beck Oliver: followers mean nothing

Jade West: I'll go see myself

Beck Oliver: ugh, jade

Jade West: YOU HAVE ONE HUNDRED MORE FOLLOWERS THAN ME???

Beck Oliver: I DON'T KNOW WHY

Jade West: oh you know why!

Jade West: I want you to upload a video taking about your girlfriend

Beck Oliver: why??

Jade West: to let everyone know that YOU'RE NOT SINGLE

Beck Oliver: no way

Jade West: or I'll make MY video

Beck Oliver: No

Beck Oliver: okay! I'll make one now

Jade West: okay babe


	55. Victory-yes

**_So, guys! Believe it or not this is the last episode of victorious! so It should be the end of this story too. BUT I wanna ask you something: Would you like me to continue this story with my storylines and maybe more drastic changes or do you want this chapter to be the end?_** ** _Also, I want you to check out my other story. it's more drama and it gets better as the story continues. it's called 10 reasons why and it explains why jade killed herself. don't rush though! There's a lot more to come ( major influence from 13 reasons why)._** ** _Havana ooh na naaa_** ** _._**

Beck Oliver: How did you know?

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: that I wanted you to come with me to the game

Jade West: I didn't

Beck Oliver: you did

Jade West: No I didn't! I had something planned with Tori!

Beck Oliver: Jaaaaaade. You would never choose Tori over me.

Jade West: OKAY I DON'T LIKE THESE GAMES

Beck oliver: I KNEW IT!

Jade West: shut up

Beck Oliver: Jadeeeey?

Jade West: what?!

Beck Oliver: Ι love you. Can you please come with me to the next race?

Jade West: ughhh

Jade West: okay! I will

Beck Oliver: YES YES YES YES YES YES

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: what?

Jade West: oh my god will you ever stop being annoying??

Beck Oliver: I'm sorry?

Jade West: don't say you're sorry cause I know you! I hate when you act all nice and I hate YOU

Beck Oliver: you're on your period?

Jade West: yes but I doubt see what it has to do with us

Beck Oliver: are you in pain?

Jade West: what do you think?

Beck Oliver: I'm sorry baby girlll

Beck Oliver: I can bring you something to eat

Jade West: chocolate?

Beck Oliver: I have one. I can be there in 2 hours

Jade West: I love you

Beck Oliver: I love you too

Jade West: ugh can you bring stone pads too? I'm on my first day and I only have one

Beck Oliver: sure thing

Beck Oliver: WAIT OUR ANNIVERSARY IS IN TWO DAYS

Jade West: so?

Beck Oliver: We won't be able to have sex :(

Jade West: Oh yeah! poor you! You won't be able to get laid because your stupid girlfriend is dying in pain so that she can be able to make your children one day.

Beck Oliver: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Beck Oliver: THAT WAS CUTE AND NOT EXPECTED

Jade West: IT WAS MEANT TO OFFEND YOU

Beck Oliver: WELL IT DIDN'T. You wanna make my babies

Jade West: you know what? I won't even deny it. We talked about it 1 million times. YES I WANT TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU

Beck Oliver: I want that too

Jade West: YOU BETTER DO.

Beck Oliver: I do

Jade West: Beckyyyy. Come over now

Jade West: I need love

Jade West: and hugs

Beck Oliver: magic word

Jade West: come here before my mood changes

Beck Oliver: jade wait

Jade West: what

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: nothing

Jade West: Beck?

Beck Oliver: no it was nothing

Beck Oliver: I'll be there in ten babe

Jade West:kay


	56. Birthday

Jade West: YOU SON OF A BITCH

Beck Oliver: What?

Jade West: you are SO dead

Beck Oliver: YEAH BUT WHY

Jade West: SO YOU ASK WHY! LIKE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW

Beck Oliver: Baby if I knew I would already apologize for it. I'm not in the mood to deal with you

Jade West: TO DEAL WITH ME?! SO YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE

Beck Oliver: baby let's take a deep breath

Beck Oliver: I need you to explain me what happened, okay?

Jade West: YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND IT BY YOURSELF

Beck Oliver: just a little hint?

Jade West: NO

Beck Oliver: pleaseee?

Jade West: okay!

Jade West: YOU FORGOT SOMETHING

Beck Oliver: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: BABY I'M SO SO SORRY. You are my favorite little birthday girl IN THE WHOLE WORLD

Jade West: It's 5 the afternoon.

Beck Oliver: I'M SORRY I HAD REHEARSALS THE WHOLE DAY I TOTALLY FORGOT

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver: baby you know that I would NEVER forget your birthday! I am so stressed out these days.

Jade West: no it's really okay! It's just my birthday. I wasn't planning on doing anything anyways

Beck Oliver: of course we will do something for your birthday!

Jade West: I don't want to do annoying and I certainly don't want everyone to know that I'm having my birthday

Beck Oliver: BUT YOU'RE TURNING EIGHTEEN

Jade West: Beck enough! I don't want to have a party or anything

Beck Oliver: I love you

Jade West: me too

Beck Oliver: and you know that I would never forget your birthday

Jade West: you kinda did

Beck Oliver: no, I didn't

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: shit beck what have you done??

Beck Oliver: just go to the

Jade West: ugh okay

Jade West: you didn't!

Beck Oliver: well...

Jade West: fuck! I love you so much!!!!!

Beck Oliver: I love you more than you love me

Jade West: I AM LITERALLY SCREAMING

Jade West: YOU GAVE ME THE BEST PRESENT IN THE WHOLE WORLD

Beck Oliver: I would never forget your birthday

Jade West: of course you wouldn't


	57. Three days

LMAO I love that all of you were asking me what he got her. The point is, that I didn't mentioned it because I wanted to see what you believe that Jade would love. I had something very specific in mind but I want to hear your ideas. Love youuu

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: It's been three days can we talk now?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I've missed you

Jade West: Then why did you ignore e the last three days? No texts calls or anything!

Beck Oliver: Cause I am an idiot

Jade West: you wanted me to come back to you once more, right? You couldn't leave your ego behind for once!

Beck Oliver: You are right..

Beck Oliver: It's just...I thought you'd text me, like every tie we have a fight

Jade West: But I didn't

Beck Oliver: no you didn't

Jade West: and why do you text me now?

Beck Oliver: cause I was afraid

Beck Oliver:that shit it's serious. Like, I'm really losing her

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I am not losing you, right?

Jade West:

Jade West: no you're not

Jade But I've told you a million times that I don't find it funny when you flirt with other girls!

Beck Oliver: It's stupid

Beck Oliver: I won't fight with you for things like that

Jade West: I will!

Jade West: It makes me sad. COULD YOU STOP THEM THE NEXT TIME PLEASE?

Beck Oliver: Okay

Beck Oliver: If it's so serious to you.

Jade West:Thank you

Beck Oliver: three days without you and I went crazy

Jade West: I'm glad about it tbh

Beck Oliver: I know you are

Beck Oliver: I love you

Jade West: me too


	58. why I love you 1

Jade West: Remind me again, Why do we have to do this??

Beck Oliver: cause we are a couple and sikowitz wants to study teenage couples

Jade West: so?!

Beck Oliver: he will also give us better grades

Jade West: how many days does this challenge take?

Beck Oliver: 20

Jade West: YOU KIDDING

Beck Oliver: let's start. So, day one is

Beck Oliver: Make a " why I love you" list

Jade West: that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard

Beck Oliver: you start

Jade West: ugh okay

Jade West: I love you because you understand me

Beck Oliver: I love you because I'm the only one who can understand you

Jade West: I love you because you always listen to me

Beck Oliver: I love you cause you always say things that no one else could ever say

Jade West: I love you cause you put up with me

Beck Oliver: I love you cause you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen

Jade West: I love you cause your hair is better than mine( idk why, but I do)

Beck Oliver: I love you cause you once said that you wanna make babies with me

Jade West: I love you cause you once said that you will never leave me

Beck Oliver: I love the way you scare other girls off

Jade West: I love the way that you look at me

Beck Oliver: I love your body

Jade West: do you?

Beck Oliver: why? do you think otherwise?

Jade West: no...

Jade West: is that enough?

Beck Oliver: I could continue this forever

Jade West: but I need to sleep

Beck: okay baby, goodnight

Jade West: goodnight baby


	59. why I'm proud of you 2

Jade West: good morning

Beck Oliver: hey babe

Jade West: I'm sleepy

Beck Oliver: you can come over so that we can sleep together

Jade West: but it's morning

Beck Oliver: so?

Jade West: let's get over with it

Jade West: What's today's challenge

Beck Oliver: why you're proud of me

Jade West: oh that's good! you start

Beck Oliver: Okay

Beck Oliver: I am proud of you because you're never fake.

Jade West: I'm proud of you cause you are a real artist

Beck Oliver: I'm proud of you because you managed to start let yourself show your love to prio people

Jade West: really?

Beck Oliver: yes! yesterday you told cat you love her

Jade West: I was drunk

Beck Oliver: shut up, you weren't. Why can't you admit it?

Jade West: whatever

Jade West: I'm proud because you've find a way to understand me

Beck Oliver:I am proud because you let me understand you

Jade West: I hate this challenge

Beck Oliver: are you crying?

Jade West: no

Jade West: it's just sweet

Beck Oliver: I also have to say that I'm proud because you finally let yourself cry

Jade West: Can I come now?

Beck Oliver: sure babe


	60. do I know you?

Beck Oliver: Well that's interesting

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: the next challenge

Jade West: what is it

Beck Oliver: sikowits wants to know how well we know each other

Jade West: how?

Beck Oliver: I don't know... I guess we'll come up with some questions

Beck Oliver: I start

Beck Oliver: ugh... what's my favorite color?

Jade West: that's a stupid question

Beck Oliver: only if you don't know the answer

Jade West: okay!

Jade West: is it blue?

Beck Oliver: no

Jade West: what is it?

Beck Oliver: I won't tell you

Jade West: whatever!

Beck Oliver: your turn

Jade West: hmmm

Jade West: how many kinds I want?

Beck Oliver: if someone asks nine cause you hate kids, but I know you want a girl and a boy

Jade West: fuck you

Beck Oliver: I guess I know you too well

Jade West: your turn

Beck Oliver: when did you first tell me you love me

Jade West: two years ago when I was crying because...you know what

Beck Oliver: that's right. in surprised you remember it

Jade West: how can I forget it? even if I wanted to...

Beck Oliver: let's not think about that. I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't even mention it

Jade West: nah it's fine

Jade West: what was the last time I cried, and why

Beck Oliver: it was a week ago cause the asshole you have for father dared to hit you and kick you out again

Jade West: well, yes

Beck Oliver: offense you'll tell me next time

Jade West: okay! Let's move to the next

Beck Oliver: 3 things I'm scared of

Jade West: not getting recognized for your art

Jade West: being lied to

Beck Oliver: and?

Jade West: you're not scared of anything!

Beck Oliver: it's something related to you

Jade West: oh

Jade West: you're afraid of me?

Beck Oliver: lol no

Beck Oliver: I'm afraid of hurting you

Jade West: that's deep

Beck Oliver: it's my biggest fear

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: now I'll ask you something about you and you have to answer

Jade West: okay

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: what was the last time you hurt yourself...

Jade West: Beck!

Beck Oliver: just answer

Jade West: a week ago...that night

Beck Oliver: fuck, jade! I told you to talk to me

Jade West: it's over now!

Beck Oliver: no it's not

Jade West: let's just get over with this

Jade West: 3 things that make you sad

Beck Oliver: let's make them relatable to you.

Beck Oliver: when you are mean to me

Beck Oliver: when you're jealous, like I don't love you more than anything

Beck Oliver: and.. when you hurt yourself cause iI feel like a failed

Jade West:.I gotta go to sleep

Jade West: bye


	61. dirty memories

Beck Oliver: Lmao wtf

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: I just saw sikowitz' new challenge

Jade West: ugh

Beck Oliver: he wants to know each other's sexiest memory

Jade West: what the actual fuck?

Beck Oliver: I don't know

Jade West: he's a pervert

Beck Oliver: let's just try it

Jade West: are you serious?

Beck Oliver: if you don't like it I won't, send it to him

Jade West: ugh okay

Beck Oliver: you first

Jade West: okay so...

Jade West: it is that day we went on Tori's birthday and she was all over you

Beck Oliver: oh my god, I remember this!

Jade West, and I was SO mad that all I wanted to do was just fuck you in front of her

Beck Oliver: oh my god YES

Jade West: and then I pretended to be drunk and we made out and then...

Beck Oliver: the fact that or friends were around shouldn't turn me on

Jade West: but it does

Beck Oliver: yep

Jade West: what about yours?

Beck Oliver: you know...

Beck Oliver: remember my birthday?

Jade West: I KNEW IT!

Beck Oliver: best gift ever!

Jade West: you know that I just couldn't find what to give you

Beck Oliver: it was the best gift you've ever got me.

Jade West: and what about that can of lemonade??

Beck Oliver: jade

Jade West: well, at least now I know what you like

Beck Oliver: I mean you're always on top. it was interesting for me to be on to four once

Beck Oliver: and then the moves! you've never been SO good

Jade West: Beck this is for sikowitz

Beck Oliver: oh fuck

Jade West: yep

Beck Oliver: I'm not going to send it to him

Jade West: you have to

Beck Oliver: I won't let him image you doing those things

Jade West: that's disgusting

Beck Oliver: I know


	62. truth or truth

Beck Oliver: you ready?

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: well today's challenge is truth or truth

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: we ask each other something and the answer has to be the truth

Beck Oliver: you start

Jade West: have you ever cheated on me?

Beck Oliver: no

Jade West: really??

Beck Oliver: yes

Jade West: okay then

Beck Oliver: my turn

Beck Oliver: have you ever had a pregnancy scare that you didn't tell me about?

Jade West: why would you ask that?

Beck Oliver: just answer

Jade West:

Jade West: yes

Beck Oliver: why?

Jade West: well, I was about to but... I just didn't want to

Beck Oliver: I found the pregnancy test

Jade West: shit

Jade West: I'm sorry

Beck Oliver: yeah...

Jade West: have you ever thought to break up with me?

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: don't freak out, but yes. I was very stressed at that point

Jade West: and when was that?

Beck Oliver: it doesn't matter

Jade West: just tell me

Beck Oliver: jade I was just being an asshole

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: when we thought you were pregnant

Jade West: oh

Beck Oliver: it was the shock. I would never do it

Jade West: just continue

Beck Oliver: have you ever had sex with anyone besides me?

Jade West: Beck..

Beck Oliver: jade?

Jade West: I think I did.

Beck Oliver: with who?

Jade West: Beck don't make me say it. you already know the answer

Beck Oliver: I don't think I do

Jade West: I didn't want it

Beck Oliver: oh fuck

Beck Oliver: I'm so sorry!I forgot it.

Beck Oliver: I'm stupid baby! I'm sorry

Jade West: it's okay

Beck Oliver: it's never okay

Jade West: Can we end this challenge please?

Jade West: just for today

Beck Oliver: yeah

Beck Oliver: sure

Jade West: good

Beck Oliver: you okay?

Jade West:


	63. something I don't know about you 1

Jade West: Hey..

Beck Oliver: hey babe

Beck Oliver: sorry about yesterday

Jade West: no it's fine.

Beck Oliver: it was stupid of me. babe one day I'll take you away and we'll leave your stupid dad

Jade West: okay babe :)...

Beck Oliver: do you feel like doing the challenge?

Jade West: ugh it's so frustrating but okay

Beck Oliver: So... tell me something I don't know about you

Jade West: you first

Beck Oliver: okay

Beck Oliver: uhm...

Beck Oliver: before our, you know

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver:.our first time...

Jade West: yes?

Beck Oliver: you know, when I was horny, because funny forget that I'm a teenage boy

Jade West: just say it!

Beck Oliver: I used to look at your pictures to...

Jade West: Should I be honored?

Beck Oliver: well, I guess

Jade West: lmao

Beck Oliver: your turn

Jade West: I kinda like your family

Beck Oliver: I knew that!

Jade West: how??

Beck Oliver: cause I know you

Jade West: whatever

Beck Oliver: proMise you won't freak out

Jade West: sure

Beck Oliver: well I was Very drunk one day and we were broken up

Jade West: aha...

Beck Oliver: I let a girl give me a blowjob

Jade West: What??? WHO?

to be continued...


	64. part 2 & more

Jade West: Just say it!

Beck Oliver: Does it really matter?

Jade West: Beck you're reaching the limit!

Beck Oliver: Okay!

Jade West: so?? Do I know her?!

Beck Oliver: You do

Jade West: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TELL ME THAT IT'S TORI!

Beck Oliver:

Jade West: beck I swear to god, I'm about to have a panic attack!

Beck Oliver: What?? No it's not Tori

Jade West: THEN??

Beck Oliver: It was Trina...

Jade West: YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING

Beck Oliver: I was drunk and she sober! you know how she is!

Jade West: BECK I'LL KILL YOU

Beck Oliver: I'M SORRY! And if it makes you feel good... I threw up afterwords

Jade West: it didn't make me feel any better!

Beck Oliver: jade, for real, it was stupid

Jade West: ugh

Jade West: okay, I believe you

Jade West: but you'll pay!

Beck Oliver: whatever you want!

Beck Oliver: but I know what the next challenge should be

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver: something that will make you feel better?

Jade West: like?

Beck Oliver: like... telling you what I love about you

Jade West: I already know what you love about me!

Beck Oliver: well I didn't put it right. what I love about your body.

Jade West: MY body? what is there to live anyways? nothing special

Beck Oliver: you're kidding. you have an AMAZING body

Jade West: Beck I'm fat! there's no need to lie

Beck Oliver: oh my god, jade!

Beck Oliver: first of all, your lips

Jade West: what about them?

Beck Oliver: You jave the most kissable lips in the whole world. when my lips touch yours...it's so...so amazing

Jade West:...yeah...continue...

Beck Oliver: Then your.. you know! your boobs

Jade West: oh my god beck! that's ridiculous

Beck Oliver: but they're so well shaped! And tbh I get hard every time you wear tiny tops and stuff

Jade West: shut up

Beck Oliver: Then, there's your waist. when we kiss and I grab you...

Jade West: it's not like a tiny waist... like tori's..

Beck Oliver: tori it's not even close to you. at least she's not for me

Jade West: whatever. I gotta take a shower

Beck Oliver: okay, but we'll continue later


	65. comeback

_Sooooi this took long enough!I had a lot of things to do the past days so I'm sorry...Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter even if I didn't(I kinda wanted to change the subject from the last chapter) I am looking forward to your reviews and ideas! thanks_

Beck Oliver: babe?

Jade West: yeah?

Beck Oliver: are you okay? you don't answer your phone. we were having a conversation

Jade West: Beck I'm not comfortable with conversation

Beck Oliver:why??

Jade West: I don't like talking about my body. Can we please stop this?

Beck Oliver: I don't see why but if you want to sto, we'll stop

Jade West: good

Beck Oliver: babe I wanna tell you something

Jade West: what?

Beck Oliver:I kinda had a fight with my parents. I didn't want to tell you cause it would make you sad but think it's good for you to know

Jade West: what, beck?!

Beck Oliver: well

Beck Oliver: they believe that you're trying to "get me" to marry you. I don't know how they came up with that

Jade West: what the fuck? You are the one who always talks about "making a family" and "forever"

Beck Oliver: ya I know that's what I told them

Jade West: this is fucked up

Jade West: your parents are fucked up

Beck Oliver: hey!

Jade West: oh yeah! sorry for insulting my future mother and father in law

Beck Oliver: they will be!

Jade West: anyway... why are you telling me this?

Beck Oliver: well...I figured that you might want to know that I kinda dont have where to stay.

Jade West: WHAT?

Beck Oliver: they called you a whore! I got angry and said a loooot of things. so now they took my RV. if I want, I can stay inky home only if I brake up with you

Jade West: So?

Beck Oliver:I won't

Jade West: don't tell me

Beck Oliver: can I...?

Jade West: yeah just come from the back door. send a message when you're here

Beck Oliver: GREAT! I loooooove you

Jade West: yeah I know


	66.

Beck Oliver: this is fucked up! this whole situation is so fucked up

Jade West: beck, let's not do this right now

Beck Oliver: I don't give a fuck jade!

Jade West: I didn't want to tell your parents about the game!

Beck Oliver: you knew that they would make me leave Hollywood arts because of it!

Jade West: how could I know??

Beck Oliver: they HATE sikowits!

Jade West: Beck, Why would I want you to leave??

Beck Oliver: honestly, I don't even know jade!

Beck Oliver: but it's obvious that you do!

Jade West: Beck, Don't do this

Beck Oliver: go fuck yourself, Jade!

Beck Oliver: I have everything up for you and you go and do this?

Beck Oliver: How more jealous can you be?

Jade West: what do you mean?

Beck Oliver: it's obvious that you're jealous because she got the lead and you didn't!

Jade West: do you really believe that I did it on purpose??

Beck Oliver: you know what?

Beck Oliver: we are over

Jade West: what? beck you are not serious

Beck Oliver: I am

Jade West: no, beck you can't do this now

Beck Oliver: I don't wanna hear it. goodnight.

Jade West: wait

 _user Beck Oliver is offline_

Jade West: I'm pregnant


	67. friends stay

Jade West: cat, are you online?

Cat Valentine: yeah wassup

Jade West: I think I fucked up

Cat Valentine: why??

Jade West: remember that game that sikowits made us play two days ago?

Cat Valentine: the one we had two give money if we lost?

Jade West: yeah

Jade West: well, after that, I went to Beck's house to eat with his family...

Jade West: and I brought up the bet we had and a challenge that sikowits gave to.l me and beck

Cat Valentine: what challenge

Jade West: it doesn't matter. The thing is that they got real mad. they were screaming that he is a pedophile and that their kid should not go on the same school with him

Cat Valentine: Whattt?

Cat Valentine: I thought they were more open-minded

Jade West: I thought so too..

Jade West : but beck got mad at me

Cat Valentine: don't worry.. I'm sure he'll forget it

Jade West: you don't get it...his parents got him off the school

Cat Valentine: what??? That's serious

Jade West: he broke up with me

Cat Valentine: what? for real??

Jade West: yeah

Cat Valentine: that's bad...

Jade West: there's more.

Jade West: I'm pregnant

Cat Valentine: WHAT?

Cat Valentine: YOU'RE WHAT

Jade West: I don't know what to do, cat! EVERYTHING is a mess

Cat Valentine: did you tell beck??

Jade West: I sent it but he hasn't read it yet.

Jade West: I don't want him to read it

Cat Valentine: don't worry! we are here for you if he is not

Cat Valentine: but I'm sure he will

Jade West: I don't know

Jade West: I don't even know if I want to keep it.

Cat Valentine: Jade...

Jade West: I'll figure something


	68. comeback (10-11 01:41:19)

_Hello people! It's been a while! I'm terribly sorry that I left on a cliffhanger for soooo long. this chapter lowkey sucks because I kinda forgot the characters abd how I used to portray them from their texts. if you want me to continue this story, leave a review please. It's been so long since I read your reviews. They really my make day. love you xoxo_

...

Beck Oliver: you're what?

Jade West: look beck...I know we're not in our best phase right now

Beck Oliver: jade wtf are you talking about! are we going to have a baby?

Jade West: 99% yes

Beck Oliver: omg babe

Jade West: I thought you hated me

Beck Oliver: let's be honest, you know I don't hate you. I was just completely angry with you

Jade West: so, you want me back?

Beck Oliver: woah wait

Beck Oliver: food you just tell me I'm going to be a dad throughout a message????

Jade West: let's not do that. you know me, you, door, breaking up

Beck Oliver: Jade were really going to be patents?

Jade West: we're too young! I don't know what to do. I'm not sure I wanna keep it

Beck Oliver: what?? baby it's our baby!

Jade West: but... we're not ready beck! we both know it

Beck Oliver: we will be. don't worry.

Beck Oliver: something in me wants this.

Jade West: Beck this is surreal

Beck Oliver: I know...

Jade West: I'm sorry that I was the cause for what happened with you parents

Beck Oliver: don't worry about them...

Beck Oliver: they will understand..

Jade West: oh my god we have to find jobs!

Beck Oliver: I know. I'll go talk to my parents right now.

Jade West: what?? now? they're mad at you!

Beck Oliver:

Beck Oliver: jade...

Beck Oliver: I talked to my parents

Jade West: and???

Beck Oliver: they're convinced the child isn't mine.

Jade West: What? beck you can't be serious. you really believe that??

Beck Oliver: they do. I guess I don't

Jade West: so you're not sure about it? beck that fucked up!

Beck Oliver: look jade, we've been together for 2 months...I don't know..maybe something happened

Jade West: I never cheated on you!

Jade West: how could you day that??

Beck Oliver: I didn't say I believe it. I'm still shocked and nervous

Jade West: really?! When I found out I was fucking pregnant you BROKE UP WITH ME. Don't you think I was nervous???

Beck Oliver: just give me some time

Jade West: you actually believe hour parents! you were all smoothie before until you talked to them!

Beck Oliver: I'm just processing some things!

Jade West: I didn't have time to process anything!

Beck Oliver: jade I'm not sure I can do this

Beck Oliver: I want to have a career. this would be a huge burden

Jade West: that's what you think of it?

Beck Oliver: it's not like that! my parents just made me realise some things. maybe we made a mistake

Jade West: no shit!

Beck Oliver: I don't know if we can stay together...

Jade West: I knew you would do this! I just thought you had to know...

Jade West: you know what? never mind. I don't want it you don't want it too there's nothing else to discuss.

Beck Oliver: what do you mean?

Jade West: I mean that I can't to this alone.

Beck Oliver: you want to have an abortion?

Jade West: what else can I do?

Jade West: but if I'm going to hurt my baby I'll make sure to leave with it too

Beck Oliver: what do you mean?

Beck Oliver: Jade don't do anything stupid

Beck Oliver: answer your phone!

Beck Oliver: jade!

Beck Oliver: I'm coming over


	69. For everything

Beck Oliver: Jade?

Jade West:

Beck Oliver: I'm trying to talk to you for over a month now.

Jade West: and what do you want me to do?

Beck Oliver: I just need us to talk

Jade West: I'm not ready beck

Beck Oliver: don't do this

Jade West: do what?

Beck Oliver: blaming it on me

Jade West: I didn't say anything

Beck Oliver: but you don't want to talk to me

Jade West: not everything is about you beck!

Jade West: I really don't give a fuck about you right now.

Beck Oliver: you should have think better about it...

Jade West: are you seriously blaming it on me??? You out of all people???

Beck Oliver: that's not what I meant!

Jade West: you never cared about this baby! you don't have an opinion on the matter

Beck Oliver: I was the father!

Jade West: Beck shut up!

Jade West: you weren't the father when I needed you to be! you knew that I had problems! you should'nt have fucked me if you expected otherwise!

Beck Oliver: don't speak like that!

Jade West: you should've let me die!

Beck Oliver: jade.. you don't deserve that!

Jade West: I wanted to die!

Beck Oliver: I don't care jade! Did you really expect me to let you cut your wrists?

Jade West: you never cared! why should you care when I wanted to kill myself

Beck Oliver: I'm sorry... for everything...

Jade West: thank you..


	70. announcement

so hi again. I just wanted to say something about the last chapter. I know it's not good at all lmao. I really didn't want to show what I picture jade doing so I just let a month after the "incident" pass. the story will end soon anyways but I wanted to just skip the drama fast so that I can light up the mood in the last chapters. anyways go check one of my favorite bade stories. it's called ten reasons and it's inspired from 13 reasons why. hope you like it. I find it way better than this story tbh :)

so that's all

love ya xoxo


End file.
